College Years
by Trisha Uchiha
Summary: The Naruto Gang are going to be starting college and Sakura is deparate to get an apartment. What happens when her roommate is Sasuke Uchiha? Plenty of parties, humour and romance! Please read and review! COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

_**I don't own Naruto and never will! So please don't sue me, I'm broke!**_

_**Now on with the story!**_

**College Years**

Chapter One:

Sakura was eating her breakfast, College was starting in a couple of weeks and she still couldn't find an apartment to move into. Sakura Haruno, 18 years old, was still living at home with her mom and wanted a place of her own.

"Will I ever get an apartment that's cheap?" Sakura asked aloud as she skimmed through monthly rent fees. "All of this is nothing but in the thousands." Sakura sighed in defeat. Oh well, there was always tomorrow. Sakura picked up her blue - cherry blossom decorated of course - cell phone and dialed Hinata's number.

"Hello?" a voice asked. "Hi Hinata, I was wondering if you found a apartment yet?" Sakura asked. "I did, just a couple blocks away from the college. How about you?" Hinata replied. "No not yet, all of the prices are way to high, up in the thousands, just for one month, I can't pay that much. You know how my mom is with money." "Hai, I know." Hinata giggled. "Well, if I find something, I'll give you a call, alright?" "Thanks Hinata, bye." Sakura answered happily. "Bye Sakura."

Sigh, now it was time to go and look at flyers again once more. "I hate this." Sakura grumbled as she walked off .

"No way! Damn it!" A handsome boy with raven hair screamed at a man in his desk. "I am so sorry, Mr. Uchiha, but what's done is done." The man replied quivering in his seat, hoping the young man wouldn't get violent.

"The rent was supposed to be $800 a month, not $1700! You lied to me, so I demand to get my money back and get a new apartment!" Sasuke growled. "I am so sorry Mr. Uchiha, but you signed a contract for 4 years. There is nothing I could do but suggest an idea." The man announced. "And what is that?" Sasuke asked. "Get a roommate."

Sasuke calmed down a bit, yes that would be a good idea but he wasn't very social. But he would take a shot, after all what could he lose? He got into his car and drove off back to his apartment, where he started making flyers, hoping he wouldn't have to pay for the rent on his own.

Sakura was walking and decided to give up hope for an apartment, when her cell started to ring. "Hello, this is Sakura." "Sakura I have found an apartment for you, and it's cheap." Hinata chirped. "Really, how much?" Sakura asked. "Only $850 a month and you will also have a roommate." Hinata replied. "I don't know the gender but-" Sakura cut Hinata off. "You know, who cares who it will be, just as long as him/her are friendly. Can you give me the address?" "Sure, it's apartment 6, 424 Creek drive, the phone is 519-6734. I have to go and finish unpacking, bye." "Thank you so much Hinata, bye." Sakura happily hung up.

Sasuke's phone started to ring, and he picked it up. "Hello?" "Hello, I am calling about an ad for an apartment." A voice on the line replied. "Hai, are you interested in moving in?" Sasuke asked, not knowing that a girl was on the other line.

"Hai, would it be alright to move in as soon as possible because of College starting soon?" Sakura asked. "Hai, how about tomorrow? We can discuss the rent fee and your room arrangement after I come back from work. I will leave a spare key at the lobby just ask for Uchiha. Alright, I'm gonna be late for work, I'll see you tomorrow. Syaonara." Sasuke stated. "Alright, bye."

Sakura walked home and told her mom that she would be moving out first thing tomorrow, and her mom called the movers to arrive at 10 AM sharp. She spent all day packing her stuff that she needed and wondered what her roommate and apartment would be like.

The next morning, Sasuke went off to work at 8 AM, while two hours later, Sakura and the movers arrived. The movers placed all the items in the living room, since she didn't want to snoop around to find the room she would be sleeping in. Sakura was taught that it was rude to do so, and made her way into the living room to watch some TV, after all, she needed to kill some time.

Around 6 PM, Sasuke arrived and could hardly open the door, due to all the boxes blocking the door. "My roommate is here already. Couldn't he just place all the boxes into the living room?" He grumbled as he knocked on the door. Sakura stood up, moved some of the boxes down the hall and opened the door. "Oh, I am so sorry about that-" Sakura stopped talking when she looked at he guy. 'Wow, he's hot.' She thought.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing here?" He asked. "I am the new roommate, by the way, are you her boyfriend or something?" Sakura asked. "No, I live here. I thought that you were going to be a guy, not a girl." Sasuke replied as he took of his shoes and closed the door behind him. "I am Sasuke Uchiha, I live here and that's all you need to know about me." Sakura stood up and followed him into the kitchen. "I am Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you." 'Crap, if my mom finds out that my roommate is a man, I am screwed.' She thought as she sat down.

"Alright, now your room is on the left beside the bathroom and I am sure you already know the rent, $850 a month. Everything is included, water, heat and electricity. Any questions?" Sasuke asked after explaining. "Hai, could you help me carry some of these boxes into my room?" Sakura asked. "Fine, no problem." Sasuke replied as he picked up some boxes and carried them into her room. "Now, I am going to bed, I've had a long day, good night." "Goodnight." Sakura said as she began to unpack her items that she needed.

**Thank you for reading and please review! Chapter Two coming soon! **


	2. Chapter Two

**_I don't own Naruto and never will! So please don't sue me, I'm broke!_**

**_Thank you to those who reviewed and will continue to!_**

**_Now on with the story!_**

**College Years**

Chapter Two:

Sakura woke up in the morning to her alarm clock. She grumbled getting up and turned it off. Sakura walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with the words 'Angel' in black lettering. She grabbed her towel and opened the door to the bathroom. She was still a little drowsy and didn't notice that it was occupied. "Ahhhh! Sakura keep out!!!" Sasuke screamed. She quickly ran out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her. He came out a couple of minutes, glaring at Sakura. "I am so sorry Sasuke. You should lock the door when you're taking a shower." Sakura stated. "Thank you, I'll do that next time." Sasuke replied as he made his way over to the living room and turned on the television.

After her shower, she sat down on the couch next to Sasuke, who was flipping the channels, grumbling under his breath. He finally stopped on a movie, "The Perfect Score" and started watching. Sakura got kind of hungry and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. She came out with two plates of pancakes and gave a plate to Sasuke. "Thanks, I think. But why did you make me breakfast?" He asked. "Well, you helped me carry my stuff and to repay you for this morning's incident." Sakura replied. "Well, thanks. They're very good. I can't remember the last time I had pancakes." Sasuke told her as he was starting to eat the second pancake.

Suddenly her cell phone started to ring. "Hello?" "Sakura, it's mom. I am coming over to your apartment to see how it is and meet your new roommate." She chirped. "Are you sure? Don't you have work?" Sakura asked. "Nope, not today, I'll be there in 15 min." And she hung up. "Oh, shit." Sakura said as she put her cell phone on the table. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. "My mom is coming to the apartment to see it and meet my new roommate." Sakura explained as she started washing the dishes. "And what's wrong with that?" Sasuke asked curiously. "My mom doesn't know that you're a guy and if she finds out, I'm screwed."

"No way in Hell, Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as she told him her plan. "But it's the only way, besides what's wrong with dressing up as a girl?" Sakura asked. "Everything, and my pride will be crushed." Sasuke answered. "Oh please, Sasuke." Sakura pleaded giving him puppy dog eyes. "Please Sasuke?" He couldn't take it if a girl started to cry so he gave up. "Alright, but this doesn't leave the house." Sakura nodded.

She gave him her clothes, a blue t-shirt, a bra, and a mini shirt, since he couldn't fit in her shorts. Sakura applied make up and some clip on earings. She put a blond wig on him that she took with her for Hinata's party that was coming up and was happy with her work. Sasuke however, started to itch. "I feel bad for you women, you have to wear this damn annoying bra. Why do I need it anyway?" He asked. "Girls my age already have breasts, so you need them too." Sakura replied as she began to stuff mini towels into the bra. "Oh, this won't work." "Why not, I look like a girl." Sasuke answered. "No, what about your hairy legs?" Sakura asked. "Oh, shit." Was all he could say.

"AHHHHH!!!" Sasuke screamed bloody horror as Sakura ripped his hair off with the wax strips. "How can you women put up with this!?" Sasuke screamed. "It was either that or shaving. I didn't want to nick you by accident so this way is safer. There done. Now you look like a girl." Sakura replied as she admired her work. Just then someone knocked on the door.

"Hello mom. How are you?" Sakura asked as her mom entered into the apartment. "Oh, I'm fine. I like the apartment, it's nice and organized." Mrs. Haruno replied. "But where is your roommate?" "Oh, she's just refreshing herself in the bathroom." Sakura replied as her mom was admiring the kitchen. Sasuke then came out from the bathroom, Sakura had to stop herself from laughing. He was wearing a short mini skirt, a t-shirt, a blond wig and even had nail polish on his fingers. "Oh, hello. I am Sakura's mother, Mrs. Haruno. And what is your name?" She asked. 'Oh shit. I don't have a name!' Sasuke thought. "My name is....Yuna." He replied. "Yuna who?" Mrs. Haruno asked. "Ummm... Yuna, Yuna Kirasaki." He replied, hoping she'll believe him. "What a wonderful name, you should come over sometime for dinner." Mrs. Haruno said as she looked at her watch. "Oh, I have to get ready for work now, bye Sakura and Yuna it was nice to meet you." She said as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

"I hate this, I need to change out of these clothes." Sasuke said as he walked to his bedroom closing the door behind him. A couple of minutes later he emerged. "Umm Sakura, can you help me get this off?" He asked pointing to the bra. Sakura giggled as she nodded.

A couple of hours later, everything was back to normal. Sasuke was back to being a man again, and he prayed he would never dress up as a woman again. It was too horrible for him. They were watching TV when someone started knocking on the door. Sasuke got up and opened the door. "Hey what are you doing here dobe?" He asked. "You didn't forget about our Poker game today, or did you?" Asked the blond-haired ninja. "Come in Naruto, and you brought Hinata too." Sakura's ears perked up when she heard Hinata. It couldn't be the Hinata she knew, could it?

"Oh hey Sakura." Hinata said as she hugged her friend. "So Sasuke is your roommate. Who knew? Oh by the way this is Naruto Uzumaki, my boyfriend." She chirped. "Hey, nice to meet a friend of Hinata's." He said shaking her hand. "Hai, likewise, I'm Sakura." She gave him a smile.

"Well, let's start the Poker game." Naruto announced as he pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket. "Hinata wants to play as well. Oh, Sakura do you want to play?" "Sure, sounds like fun." She said standing up.

"Sakura, we play for money." Sasuke said as he pulled out a $10 bill placing it on the table. "Oh yeah, I brought some with me." She said pulling out a $10 bill as well from her purse. "But there is a catch." Sasuke stated. "This is strip poker."

**Thank you for reading and please review! Chapter Three coming soon!**


	3. Chapter Three

**_I don't own Naruto and never will! So please don't sue me, I'm broke!_**

**_Thank you to those who reviewed and will continue to!_**

**_Now on with the story!_**

**College Years**

Chapter Three:

"Strip Poker?" Sakura asked. Narto butted in. "Yup, are you up to it?" Sakura nodded as she walked into her room. She came out a couple of minutes later with layers on clothes on. Same with everyone else. Naruto and Hinata brought their own clothes in a bag. Let the game begin!

Everyone put $10 in the pile and they began the game. Sasuke drew a card and raised by two dollars. Naruto folded. Hinata drew a card and raised by one dollar. Sakura drew a card and raised by one dollar as well. Sasuke drew and raised by two dollars. Hinata folded. Sakura drew and raised by one dollar. Sasuke sighed and folded. Sakura showed her cards grinning, a royal flush. "Beginner's luck." Sasuke announced. "Think what you want to think." Sakura said as she collected her money.

After about 15 min, Naruto was down to only a t-shirt and his boxers. Hinata had her t-shirt and jeans with shorts over them. Sasuke had his shirt, jeans, and a sock on one leg. Sakura had her shorts on and a t-shirt. "You should give up, you dobe. You'll never win." Sasuke stated. "Shut up Sasuke! I will win!" Naruto replied as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

15 min later, Naruto was out, in only his boxers and asleep on the floor, mumbling something about Ramen. Hinata lost, in her bra and pantys, sat down on the floor beside Naruto and began to put her clothes back on.

Naruto managed to wake up later and put his clothes on as well. It was soon getting late, and Sakura and Sasuke were still playing. Naruto and Hinata left to go home and told Sakura to call and tell her tomorrow who won. She nodded as she went back to the game. Sakura had only her t-shirt on and Sasuke had his shirt on as well.

It was soon 9 PM and Sakura raised by $5, Sasuke smirked at this and raised by $2. Sakura drew and raised by $4 dollars. Sasuke drew as well and raised by $5 dollars, grinning. Sakura drew and folded. She had lost to Sasuke. Sakura took off her shirt and stood up. "Alright you win. But I'll beat you next time." But Sasuke wasn't paying attention and was looking at her body. 'God, she has a beautiful body. Shit! Did I just think that!?' Sasuke shook his head.

Sakura took a shower and had a late night snack since they skipped dinner due to the game. They both said their goodnights and went to bed, falling asleep almost instantly. Except for Sasuke, his mind was focused about a certain someone.

A week had passed and it was the first day for school for both Sasuke and Sakura. They were going to the same school, Konoha College. Sasuke was drinking coffee and was reading the newspaper. Sakura was still in bed and Sasuke thought, 'the alarm clock rang two times and she didn't hear it?' He grumbled and knocked on her door. No answer. he tried again. Nothing. He got fed up and opened the door, there was Sakura, asleep on floor. Sasuke leaned down and started to poke her. "Hey wake up." He said. No answer. Sasuke poked her again hoping to get an answer. Nothing. He went into the kitchen and then into the bathroom with a cup and filled it with cold water. Sasuke then lifted the shirt by the collar and dumped the water down her back.

"AHHHHHH!!! THAT'S FREEZING COLD!!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke smirked, at least he woke her up. "Sakura you have to get ready for school in 15 min, don't be late." He said as he walked back to the kitchen. Sakura was pissed that he poured cold water down her back, but quickly ran into the bathroom to take a shower.

About 10 min later, she was ready and grabbed a piece of toast off Sasuke's plate. "Hey that's mine and you'll be late, I'll give you a ride." Sasuke answered as he got up from the chair and put the dishes into the sink. He put his shoes on and walked out the door, Sakura following behind. "Thanks for the breakfast and ride." She replied. Sasuke just smirked.

**Thank you for reading and please review! Chapter Four coming soon!**


	4. Chapter Four

**_I don't own Naruto and never will! So please don't sue me, I'm broke!_**

**_Thank you to those who reviewed and will continue to!_**

**_Now on with the story!_**

**College Years**

Chapter Four:

Sasuke sped to Konoha College, and dropped Sakura off at the front while he parked the car in the parking lot. He told Sakura that Hinata and Naruto were waiting for them in the student lounge.

Sakura made her way up the stairs and opened the door. It was so loud and there were so many students eating and chatting about who knows what. She finally spotted a orange suit and immediately thought that it was Naruto.

"Ohayo, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto chirped as Sakura replied back. "Sakura, you didn't tell us who won the poker game." Hinata stated. "Oh, sorry about that. Sasuke won." Sakura replied. "Again?" Naruto wined. "How come no one can ever beat him? It's not fair!" "Really?" Sakura asked. Hinata nodded. "Naruto can never beat him, he always loses, I was close to beating him once but failed. Now you are the closest to beat him." Sakura nodded. "I will beat him one day, I promise you. Then he will know what it means to lose."

"So you're saying you'll beat me?" Sasuke asked as Naruto, Hinata and Sakura turned around. "Yeah, I will beat you one day, or until the next game." Sakura replied confidently. The bell then rang. They said their goodbyes and went to their homerooms. The first subject was Math, which Sakura had with Hinata and Sasuke. She grumbled something under her breath while Sasuke thought was a swear. Both he and Hinata grinned.

Finally, it was time for lunch and Sakura was glad. Her second subject was Science, which she did well in, but Naruto was a different story. They had to mix the right amount of chemicals, so the substance would turn green. Everyone passed except for Naruto and some guy with his hair sticking up from his head, Shikamaru was his name. Both of their mixtures turned black and blew up in their faces.Naruto was all black and Shikamaru just muttered, "how troublesome," and took a nap.

Naruto arrived all black and put his lunch tray on the table and sat down. "What happened to you, dobe?" Sasuke asked while eating his pizza. "The stupid chemicals reacted and blew up in my face." Naruto explained as Sasuke began to snicker, making him fume with anger. "What is so funny, Sasuke-teme!?" "Naruto, you added to much of the white mixture that's why it blew up in your face." Sakura replied. Hinata just smiled and ate her ramen.

Next was phys. ED with some girl named Ino, who was a real show off to Sakura. The game was soccer, which Ino bragged she was good at. Sakura nearly gagged. The game started and Sakura kicked the ball into the net, where Ino was the gollie and knocked her out. Her team won, but Ino was still out cold and the phys. ED teacher had to carry her to the medical office. Sakura only giggled.

Her last class, finally, was cooking class, which she took only because she would get easy marks. Sasuke and Naruto were in her class and it was crazy. The assignment was to bake chocolate chip muffins with your assigned team. Sakura was put with two guys named Kiba and Shino. They worked together and make delicious muffins, earning them an A. Sasuke was put with Naruto and Haku, much to his dismay. Naruto wanted to make his own recipe, so Haku and Sasuke worked together and made great tasting muffins as well, earning them an A-. Naruto then told the teacher to try his own muffins, which were his own recipe. The teacher reluctantly took one and bit into it.

"Do you like it?" Naruto asked, watching the teacher chew it carefully. "Hmmm, it's not bad, an A." The teacher replied. Sasuke and Haku's eyes widened in disbelief. Naruto had gotten a better mark than them! "By the way." The teacher started to ask. "What's in these muffins?" "Oh, not much, just Instant Ramen, Shrimp Flavour of course." Naruto chirped. The teacher began to gag and ran out of the classroom. He came back a couple of minutes later with a light green look on his face. "I change the mark, a B." He replied as Naruto hung his head in defeat, but at least he didn't fail. Sasuke started to howl in laughter as the teacher left the room, earning a death glare from Naruto.

School was finally finished and Sasuke still had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. They said their goodbyes and left their own way. Sakura walked with Sasuke to the parking lot where his car was and they got in. "Maybe I should drive." Sakura suggested as she put on her seatbelt. "You are laughing too much, so unless you calm down, I'll drive." "You gasp don't have a gasp license, do you?" Sasuke asked. "Of course I do, now let me drive." Sakura commanded as Sasuke and her switched seats. She sped off to their apartment and Sasuke had managed to stop laughing as Sakura nearly drove over an old lady crossing the street. "I am never letting you drive in the same car as me ever again." Sasuke stated as he stopped shaking in fear. Sakura only smirked as she went into the apartment.

The next day Sasuke dropped of Sakura and she walked to the bathroom instead. When she came out, she knew she was lost. Sakura walked into a deep part of the school and stopped walking when she saw Sasuke. "Oh, Sasuke. Could you tell me where the office is?"

"I am not Sasuke, I'm his brother Itachi." He replied. 'Hmmm, Sasuke has a girlfriend, and a pretty one at that.' Itachi thought as he cupped Sakura's chin in his hand, looking her over carefully. He then leaned in and Sakura tried to get away when she heard a voice. "Get your hands off her!" It was Sasuke. He walked toward Itachi and stepped in front of Sakura. "Why, hello little brother. How's life been treating you? Not that I care." Itachi stated. "I know you don't and neither do I about you." Sasuke scowled. "Keep away from her or else." "Why little brother? She doesn't belong to you and this is a free country." Itachi replied as he walked away into the shadows.

Sasuke turned around to look at Sakura. "Did he hurt you?" "No, but he tried to kiss me." Sakura replied. Sasuke clenched his fist. "Just stay away from him, okay?" Sakura nodded. "Do you promise? When you see him, just walk the other way. Let's go, we'll be late for class." Sasuke stated as they walked off to Math class. What is up with Itachi, and why did Sasuke never mention he had a brother?

**Thank you for reading and please review! Chapter Five coming soon!**


	5. Chapter Five

**_I don't own Naruto and never will! So please don't sue me, I'm broke!_**

**_Thank you to those who reviewed and will continue to!_**

**_I don't know Hinata's birthday, but it is in Sept in my fic!_**

**_Now on with the story!_**

**College Years**

Chapter Five:

The ride back to the apartment was quiet after school. Sasuke watched the road, deep in thought. Sakura then decided to break the silence. "Sasuke, why didn't you say you had a brother?" Sasuke continued to watch the road. "I didn't want you to get involved with Itachi. So just drop the subject."

"But I want to know, please?" Sakura wined. "Alright, my family is the most powerful mafia in Konoha. My parents were the leaders, until Itachi killed my entire clan, the Uchiha's, to get power." Sasuke explained as he stopped at a red light. "Then why did he try to get close to me? That's what I want to know." Sakura asked.

Sasuke hesitated, but continued. "Do you know that girl, Ino?" Sakura nodded. "My brother needs to find a wife to gain complete control of the mafia, so when he found out that Ino had a boyfriend, Shikamaru, he decided to get his hands on you. He wants you as his wife, Sakura."

"......." "Shocking, isn't it?" Sasuke asked as he pulled into the parking lot. "So, he killed everyone except for you?" Sakura questioned. "Yeah, because I wasn't a threat, and besides, why would I want to control a mafia called The Blood Pack?" Sasuke replied.

The next couple of days, Itachi started to stalk Sakura around the school, but luckily she was always around Hinata and Naruto. In Science class, Naruto managed to pass the chemistry test after some tips from Hinata and Sakura, who gave in when he started begging on his knees.

It was soon September 10, Hinata's birthday, when she turned 18 years old and decided to throw a party. Hinata decided to invite Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji and Ten Ten. Everyone else couldn't go because of a huge test that they had to study for, having Hinata a little disappointed.

It was at Hinata and Naruto's apartment and loud music was blaring, earning some yells form the neighbors. They decided to turn it down a bit and handed out their presents to Hinata. Naruto gave her an emerald necklace and Sakura gave her a $300 gift certificate to the Gap, which was Hinata's favorite store. Sasuke got Hinata her favorite movie, The Bourne Identity, and Ino got her a long blue dress, with a matching purse and shoes. Shikamaru got her a bracelet with sapphire crystals and Neji gave her a set of matching emerald earings. Finally, Ten Ten gave her a set of silver hoop earings.

Then the party started when Naruto came out with bottles of alcohol. He sat at the counter, everyone telling him what kind of drinks they wanted. Hinata had to drink the brithday special, which consisted of Vodka, Gin, and Rum, and hestitantly gulped it down.

Soon everyone was drunk and passed out all over the floor. Naruto was sleeping with his head on the table, Hinata was on the floor in the kitchen. Sakura was on the floor in the living room with Sasuke's head on her stomach. Ino was laying on top of Shikamaru and Neji was sleeping in a sitting postition on the couch with Ten Ten's head on his shoulder.

Hinata woke up and walked over to Naruto, poking to awake him up. He started to stir and fell off the stool, making everyone in the apartment wake up and groan. Sasuke got up and walked into the kitchen. "Oy, what fell? It sounded like an elephant falling on it's ass." He asked getting a glass of water.

"I would have guessed Choji but he's not here, so I say it was Naruto." Shikamaru mumbled wiping his eyes. Hinata giggled while Naruto fumed, but decided to let it go since he was so tired.

It was Saturday morning and everyone was glad that there was no school, since they would have to explain their reasons for being late. It was 12 PM and everyone was sober enough to drive back to their homes. Naruto started giving everyone their keys back, which were tied around his wrist to prevent anyone from drinking and driving.

Shikamaru drove back to his apartment where Choji was sitting in front of his door, eating a bag of chips. He shook his head as Choji stood up. "Hey Shikamaru, want to go out for a steak?" "Sure, but I'll stick to eggs and bacon." Shikamaru replied as they walked off.

Itachi sat on his chair, drumming his fingers on his desk. "Well, your report?" He asked. "The Tigers have recruited a new member and we have a $10 million budget." The man replied shaking .

"Excellent, and what is the news about Sakura Haruno?" Itachi ordered. "Umm, Sasuke told her about the Uchiha assassination and your plans for making her your wife. It seems he wants to protect her from you." The man trembled.

Itachi laughed. "So, my little brother think he can keep her away from me?" He stood up from his chair. "He better think again, no one can escape me."

**Thank you for reading and please review! Chapter Six coming soon!**


	6. Chapter Six

**_I don't own Naruto and never will! So please don't sue me, I'm broke!_**

**_Thank you to those who reviewed and will continue to!_**

**_Now on with the story!_**

**College Years**

Chapter Six:

October soon came and was hectic due to tests and the upcoming Halloween Dance, where you would have to dress up in order to attend.

"This is so awesome! I wanna dress up as a ninja!" Naruto replied as he made his way to the lunch room with Sasuke.

"You dobe, you should be thinking about your test and not your costume. If you don't pass the next test, you fail." Sasuke scolded as he sat down across from Naruto.

Naruto stuffed his face with ramen and asked, "where are the girls? They should be here by now."

"Now you have amesia? You dobe, they said that they would go and work on their costumes this morning." Sasuke replied as he took a bite of his sandwich. "Remember? They said they would take Hinata's car."

Naruto stopped eating and his eyes widened in confusion. "Hinata doesn't have a car, let alone a lisence. Where did she get a car?"

Sasuke now dropped his sandwich and grabbed Naruto by the collar as they ran through the cafeteria. "Noooooo! My ramen!!!!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke dragged him outside.

Sasuke ran to the parking lot with Naruto crying behind him as he stopped at the place where he parked his car. It was gone. Sakura had took his car but how? Sasuke reached into his pocket for his keys, they were still there. Damn, he remembered, he made another set for her. Sasuke prayed she wouldn't commit murder with that crazy driving of hers.

"My ramen, you took me away from my precious ramen....." Naruto said teary-eyed as they walked back to the cafeteria. Sasuke sat down across from Naruto and noticed his sandwich was gone. As was Naruto's ramen which made him cry his eyes out again.

"Shut up, dobe. I'll buy you a new one if it will make you shut your mouth." Sasuke growled as people began looking at them as if they were complete idiots. Naruto nodded wiping his tears.

"Sakura, wouldn't Sasuke be mad at you for taking the car? What if he wanted to go somewhere right now?" Hinata asked while cutting some fabric.

"Oh, he rarely goes out for lunch, besides, he packed his own lunch this morning. And I doubt he would go anywhere." Sakura replied while sewing her outfit.

They soon finished sewing their outfits and decided to leave them at Hinata's house since she offered to put the finishing touches on. Sakura drove her back to the school, just in time for her next class, P.E.

School was soon over and Sakura was putting her books away in her locker, when she felt someone tap her shoulder.She turned around and was ready to slap the person when Sasuke caught her wrist.

"Oh, sorry, Sasuke. I thought you were Itachi or some other freak." Sakura apologized while locking her locker.

"Well I'm not, and Itachi is bugging you again? Damn him, doesn't he ever give up?" Sasuke asked while his hand became a fist.

"Yes, he asked me if I have a date to the Halloween Party and-" Sasuke cut Sakura off. "Did you say yes?" He asked.

"I told him no and walked off." Sakura finished as she put on her backpack. "You don't have a date? Would you like to go with me?" Sasuke asked as they walked to the car.

"Sure, it'll be fun." Sakura replied as she got into the driver's seat. "Do you have a costume?"

"I'll buy one and what do you think you are doing? The last time I let you drive, you nearly drove over an old lady." Sasuke answered as he hesitantly got in the car.

"Look, I'll prove to you once and for all that I am not a psycho behind the wheel. I almost hit that lady because there was a broken bottle in the middle of the road. You didn't want to buy a new set of wheels, did you?" Sakura asked as she started up the car.

"So, what do you say?" Sakura asked as she followed Sasuke into the apartment. "Alright, you can drive and I'm sorry about when I said you couldn't. Happy?" Sasuke asked as he opened the door. Sakura happily nodded.

"Mr. Uchiha, what are you gonna do about Ms. Haruno?" A man in his late twenties asked, shaking a little.

"I'll dress up for this stupid Halloween dance and mask up my face so she won't know who it is." Itachi explained as he took a sip of his red wine. "I'll disguise my voice and she'll think that I'm Sasuke. That's when I'll make her mine once and for all."

Soon it was Halloween, and the dance was in full swing. Sakura dressed up as a Princess of Darkness, she had a long black dress on and it was strapless. Hinata dressed up as a Kunochi to match with Naruto who was a ninja. Sasuke came dressed as Dracula and even had fake fangs.

Itachi had put a microphone in Sasuke's car so he came dressed exactly like him, to get to Sakura and make her his bride. Naruto and Sasuke offered to get the girls some punch and left Hinata and Sakura talking to Ino about their costumes.

'Now's my chance.' Itachi thought as he made his way over to were Sakura and Hinata was. He walked up to Sakura and tried as hard as he could to act like Sasuke.

"Would you like to dance with me, Sakura?" Itachi asked as he held out his hand to Sakura.

**Thank you for reading and please review! Chapter Seven coming soon!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**_I don't own Naruto and never will! So please don't sue me, I'm broke!_**

**_Thank you to those who reviewed and will continue to!_**

**_Sorry I couldn't update sooner!_**

**__****_Now on with the story!_**

**College Years**

Chapter Seven:

"Sure, I'd love to." Sakura replied as she took Itachi's hand. They walked to the dance floor and danced to the music.

"You dance great, Sasuke." Sakura commented as Utachi spinned her around. "You never told me that you could dance." Itachi smirked. "You never asked."

Sasuke and Naruto have got the punch and walked toward Hinata, who was chatting with Kiba and Shino about the party. Naruto handed her the punch, and she thanked him.

"Hey, Hinata. Where is Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "Didn't she just leave for some fresh air with you after you both danced?" Hinata worriedly asked.

'Damn it, it's Itachi.' Sasuke thought. "Hinata, could you hold on to our drinks, I'll be right back." Sasuke asked as Hinata took the drinks from him. "I think she told me that they were going into the garden for a walk." Hinata replied as Sasuke took off.

Sakura and Itachi walked around the garden, admiring the scenery. "Sakura I have something to ask you." Itachi spoke up. "Sure, what is it?" Sakura asked. "I know this is very sudden but, will you marry me?" Itachi replied as he took out a diamond ring.

'Shit! Where are you Itachi?' Sasuke thought as he ran throughtout the garden. He finally saw two people in the distance and ran toward them. Sasuke jumped over the bench and punched the tall figure in the stomach, making him kneel down on the ground.

Sakura just stood there, wondering which was which until the person who attacked "Sasuke" removed his mask.

"Oh, Sasuke it's you, then who's he?" Sakura asked as Sasuke took off the guy's mask to reveal Itachi's face. He started laughing like a psycho and bowed.

"Great job Sasuke, if you were only a few seconds too late, I would have had my prize." Itachi smirked as he walked off into the darkness.

"What did he try to do Sakura?" Sasuke asked holding on to Sakura's shoulders. "Well, he asked me to marry him but before I could answer, you came and punched him in the stomach." She replied looking into his eyes. "But I'm alright now."

They walked off back to the party, where Hinata started asking Sakura questions about what happened and if she's alright. She explained everything, making Hinata calm down a bit.

A slow song was played and the real Sasuke asked Sakura to dance, and she accepted. Naruto was afraid to dance since he didn't know how and didn't want to accidently step on Hinata's feet. She started teaching him and Naruto was soon dancing perfectly.

Everyone in the party could hardly walk and were falling over themselves. Luckily, Naruto and Sasuke only had a glass and managed to figure out that someone had spiked the punch, but added some concotion that make the alcohol almost impossible to taste.

"Heeeey, Narutooo, let'ssss dannnnce" Hinata slurred as Naruto started to shake her out of it. "No, let's go home, Hinata. You're drunk." Naruto replied as he picked her up and carried her out to the car, saying bye to Sasuke and a drunk Sakura.

"Hey, Sasuke. I want you to meeet thisss guy." Sakura slurred. "He's sooo funny." Sasuke tried to see who the guy was and immediately thought that he was a little short, since her body managed to block his view. He then looked over Sakura's shoulder and saw that the man was......a plant. Sasuke then dragged her out toward the door.

"Sasuke, kisssss meee." Sakura pouted as she began to slur her words together. Sasuke sighed. "You're going home." He said as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the car, placing her in the passenger's seat. Throughtout the way to the apartment, Sakura started talking about all the pretty lights in the sky, which Sasuke had to tell her were stars.

She could hardly walk, so Sasuke had to carry her into the apartment and laid her down on her bed. "Don't go Sasuke. Stay with me." Sakura pleded. He sighed and pulled up a chair. About a couple of minutes later, she fell asleep and started talking in her sleep, which Sasuke managed to hear. "Sasuke.....is such a hottie." Sakura mumbled in her sleep, making Sasuke blush a bit and close the door behind him.

The next morning, Sakura woke up with the biggest headache she ever had. She quickly ran into the bathroom, vomiting due to the amount of alcohol she had drank. "Damn it, someone probably spiked the punch." Sakura growled as she took a tylenol.

She took a shower and got dressed, making her way into the kitchen, where Sasuke was making pancakes. He put three on each plate and put a plate in front of her. Sakura took a bite of it.

"Hmmm, these are good." She commented as she took another bit. Sasuke grinned. "I did use your recipe, you know."

"Sasuke, what happened last night after I took a drink of punch?" Sakura asked since it was all hazy in her mind. "You took about 5 glasses of punch and told me to meet this guy who was so funny. I look over your shoulder and see that you were talking to a plant." Sasuke replied, holding in his laughter.

"Ohhhh, I made a fool out of myself!" Sakura groaned as she took her plate and started washing it. "Not as much as Ino, she started dancing with a broom." Sasuke chuckled as he took a sip of his coffee. He wouldn't ever mention what Sakura said to him, thinking it was just the alcohol talking.

**Thank you for reading and please review! Chapter Eight coming soon! **


	8. Chapter Eight

**_I don't own Naruto and never will! So please don't sue me, I'm broke!_**

**_Thank you to those who reviewed and will continue to!_**

**_Now on with the story!_**

**College Years**

Chapter Eight:

Sakura finished cleaning the dishes and put on her shoes. "Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, his eyes still fixed on the TV.

"Hinata wants to go shopping again, you know I just can't say no." Sakura replied standing up. Sasuke smirked, knowing Hinata's obsession with spending money on whatever she could.

"Fine, but remember, today Naruto wants another rematch of strip poker." Sasuke reminded her, looking back toward the TV screen.

"You know, you should come with us. It'll be fun." Sakura suggested, earning a 'no-way-in-hell' look from Sasuke. "Besides, what could be more fun than shopping and trying to catch up to Hinata? It's great exercise you know."

"No way, Sakura." Sasuke announced laying down on the couch. Sakura took off her shoes and walked toward the couch. She stood over Sasuke, trying her best to give him am evil glare, but it didn't phase him one bit.

"Nice try, but your eyes are too kind, making your glare meaningless." Sasuke replied, flickering the channels with his remote. Sakura was determined to get him to come. She wasn't gonna give up that easily.

"Fine." Sakura simply replied as she sat down on his chest. "I'll move when you agree to come." Luckliy, for Sasuke, she was light, so he dismissed it. She sat there waiting for him to give up when her cell beeped. Hinata sent her a message. "Come on Sakura. You should be here by now. Anyway, Naruto is coming with us since he has nothing to do. Text me back."

"Sasuke, even Naruto is going. Come on, you can chat with him while we shop. Alright?" Sakura asked, pouting. Sasuke didn't want her to start crying so he reluctantly agreed. He shifted on his side, making Sakura fall on top of him, her lips on his.

"I am so sorry." Sakura apologized getting up from him. Sasuke just replied that it wasn't her fault. He liked the feel of her lips on his. Wait, did he just think that?! There is no way he could be falling for this girl, or could he?

They both walked to the car in silence and already passed two lights when Sasuke realized that he didn't know where the mall was. A little embarassed, he asked Sakura which way to go. She chuckled at this and told him the directions. When they arrived, Hinata and Naruto were sitting on a bench.

"Sakura, what took you so long?" Naruto asked, his stomach grumbling. "Hinata wouldn't let me go to get something to eat unless you got here." Sakura just laughed at this. Poor Naruto, can't he ever think of anything besides food? Scratch that, Ramen?

The entire time, the girls were running around the mall, well, mostly Hinata, looking for clothes to buy. Hinata had already five bags full of clothes, while Sakura only had about two. The boys were out of breath, trying to keep up to them.

"Crap, don't they ever take a break?" Naruto asked, looking for a nearby bench that wasn't occupied. He fell face down on the floor, twitching in pain. Sasuke smirked at this, panting a bit. He was lucky that he trained in Martial Arts, so he still had some stamina left to probably last another hour of this torture.

"Get up Naruto, I don't want to drag you across the floor, making you the laughing stock of the mall." Sasuke stated, hoping Naruto would budge. He didn't. Sasuke sighed, dragging Naruto by one leg, hoping to find the girls and go home.

He saw Sakura and Hinata talking in one of the stores on the left. Sasuke was so tired, along with Naruto, who managed to walk on his own again, that the store thay were walking into was a lingerie store.

"Hinata let's go home, you have enough clothes to last you-" Naruto stopped, realizing where he and Sasuke walked into. He paled as Hinata turned around with a thong and a bra in her hands.

"What do you think Naruto? They are nice, huh?" Hinata asked as Naruto's nose started to bleed. He grabbed the quickest thing to a hankerchief, a bra, to cover his nose. Sasuke, as well realized where they entered, was trying to find Sakura, so they could go home, he then heard a voice.

"Hinata, why do you want me to buy this thing?" Sakura asked on the other side of the changing door, thinking that she was talking to Hinata. 'Great, now I can go home.' Sasuke thought as opened the door where Sakura was.

"Sakura, let's go, we already spent two hours and I wanna go-" Sasuke stopped, seeing that Sakura was wearing a black see-through teddy bear. His nose started to bleed and he ran out of the store. Sakura saw that he was looking at her, but was too shocked to even scream.

The girls saw the boys sitting on a bench with napkins to their noses, with a tint of blush on their cheeks. They said their goodbyes and got into their own cars. Sakura offered to drive since Sasuke was still bleeding from his nose.

They arrived in silence back to the apartment, where Sasuke sat down on the couch, watching Sakura pull out her clothes from the bags and fold them. It was mostly t-shirts, a pair of shorts, bras and panties. Sasuke focused his attention on the TV.

"Sakura, I'm sorry that I opened the door and-" She cut him off. "It's okay, it wasn't your fault." Sakura replied, walking to her bedroom. She came back and pulled out more clothes.

"By the way, did you buy that thing?" Sasuke asked, his nose had stopped bleeding. "Oh, this thing?" Sakura asked pulling out the teddy bear. He got his answer.

"Why did you buy that thing?" Sasuke asked, not looking at it, hoping to substain another nosebleed. "It's called a teddy bear, and women usually sleep in it or put it under a dress." Sakura explained. "I am gonna put it under a dress, for the New Year's Eve dance."

Oh yeah. The dance. Why did he always forget about these dances? Sasuke would have to go with Sakura again in case Itachi will try something again. Speak of the devil, where was he now?

Itachi paced back and forth across the floor, thinking of a plan to make Sakura his. He was losing ideas and he would think of something fast, but today, he was out of juice. Itachi sat down flipping through his calendar when he saw the perfect date, New Year's Eve.

The gang meanwhile were having another game of strip poker. Hinata had lost first, then Naruto. The game was still going until Sasuke raised it to $10, making Sakura fold. She had lost again, oh well, there was always next time. Yes, she will definitely beat him one day....

**Thank you for reading and please review! Chapter Nine coming soon!**


	9. Chapter Nine

**_I don't own Naruto and never will! So please don't sue me, I'm broke!_**

**_Thank you to those who reviewed and will continue to!_**

**_Now on with the story!_**

_**A reminder, tomorrow is my first day of school so I won't be able to update as fast as before, sorry about that! **_

**College Years**

Chapter Nine:

It was late and Sakura went to bed, but one thing was still on her mind since this morning, the kiss. The kiss between her and Sasuke, sure it was an accident but she liked it. Hell, she loved it. Sakura wanted more, but would he feel the same? She sighed, deciding only time will tell.

The next morning was school, to their dismay. Sakura woke up early, had a shower, got dressed and made breakfast. Sasuke was still in bed and he would be late if he didn't wake up soon. Sakura made her way to his room and knocked on the door. No response. She tried again. Sakura sighed and opened the door. Sasuke was sleeping, well, snoring on the bed.

"Sasuke, wake up. You're gonna be late for class." Sakura said as she walked over to the bed. "Wake up, I know you hate being late for your classes." Sasuke just grumbled something, and turned over onto his back. Sakura was getting impatient and tried to pull the covers off of him, but he held on to them, tight.She hovered over him, and out of no where, he pulls her onto the bed.

"Sakura, make some coffee." Sasuke grumbled and began snoring again. But she couldn't move, he had wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

"The coffee is ready, just get up." Sakura stated as she tried to wiggle free, but to no avail. Then Sakura thought of a plan, it would surely get him to wake up. She leaned into him and kissed him in the lips. It wasn't much but it made him open his eyes. Sasuke then deepened the kiss, much to Sakura's surprise.

Sasuke then woke up, it was just a dream. Why does he keep having these dreams? Sasuke has these dreams every night, each one more vivid than the last. Hell, he knows why, it's because he likes Sakura. But would she feel the same way?

Many months passed, until it was finally Christmas break. The gang decided to rent a cottage up in the mountains to spend Christmas there. They all packed their bags and loaded them up into Sasuke's car. His was a four door, where Naruto's was a two door and not fit for four people. Today was the day for a road trip, one Sasuke would soon regret.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto wined for the 10th time. Sasuke was close to losing his patience if Naruto wouldn't shut up.

"No, Naruto." Sasuke growled. "We had just made it on the highway, now please stop asking me if we're there yet." Naruto shut up, he knew how dangerous Sasuke gets when someone pisses him off, and he had the scar to prove it.

_Naruto's Story of the Scar_

It happened 5 years ago, when they had just started grade 8. Naruto was working in Shop class with Sasuke as his partner. They had to weld metal together to make any design they wanted. Sasuke suggested that they make a replica of the Eiffel tower, and Naruto agreed.

First they had to cut the metal into the strips and pieces that they needed, with a heated knife since the school didn't approve of using a machine to cut due to an accident that happened years ago.

Naruto was quite clumsy at the time and was walking around with the knife, looking for small pieces of metal, while it was still heated. Shikamaru was laying on the floor, taking a nap, again, making Naruto trip over him and the knife fly out of his hand and right into Sasuke's upper leg.

Naruto paled and began to crawl away, hoping he didn't see who commited the act, but he wasn't lucky. Sasuke walked calmly (too calmly for Naruto's taste) over to Naruto and pulled the knife out of his leg.

"You dobe, what if it hit my head?" Sasuke growled at the whimpering Naruto. He walked over to Naruto and began to punch the living daylights out of him.

_End of Story_

Naruto lifted up his shirt and looked at the faded scar on his rib, that was where Sasuke pushed him into a table after beating him up. He later apologized about it and they became friends again.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto began. "Do you still have that wound from 8 grade?" Sasuke looked up into the rear view mirror to get a glimpse of Naruto.

"I am not sure." Sasuke replied. He had almost forgotten about that day. Still holding onto the stearing wheel, he lifted up his pant leg, (He is wearing shorts) and looked for the scar. It was still kind of there, but it was faded.

"Yeah, but it's fading away, you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. The girls were completely lost, but they filled them in on the story.

An hour later, Naruto had became bored and was doodling on the window. Hinata had appeared to have fallen asleep on Naruto's shoulder. Sakura was holding the map and giving Sasuke the directions. He looked into the rear view mirror and saw that Naruto had fallen asleep and was now drooling on his window. Sakura saw this and quietly giggled.

"What's so funny? He's drooling all over my window!" Sasuke whispered. "It's okay, he'll clean it up later." Sakura replied. "And if he doesn't?" Sasuke asked, changing lanes and drove off to the exit. "Then I'll clean it up. Okay?"

Naruto woke up and started singing '99 bottles of beer' at the top of his lungs, making Sasuke and Sakura cringe. Hinata however, slept right through it. Poor Hinata, she was probably used to it.

Naruto was at 70 bottles of beer on the wall when Sasuke finally cracked. "Naruto, if you don't shut up now, I will personally stop the car and throw you out on the road and drive off, do I make myself clear?" Sasuke growled. "One bottle of beer on the wall." Naruto finished nodding.

An hour later, they finally arrived at the cottage, much to Sasuke's relief. Any longer and he would have to strangle Naruto. They walked up to the lobby and Sasuke rang the bell in the desk.

"Yes, how may I help you?" A woman in her late thirties asked. "I would like the room that I was told by your manager." Sasuke replied. "Name?" "Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ah yes, cottage 12. Here's your keys, and have a nice day." The woman said in monotone as Sasuke nodded and walked off with everyone.

"Why does it have to be so cold?." Naruto wined as they walked up the path. "We're in the mountains you dobe. It's supposed to be cold." Sasuke retorted as he ulocked the door and opened it.

It was a nice and cozy little cottage. There was a bathroom, with a toilet, a tub and a shower. There were two rooms, where they would be sleeping, a kitchen and a living room.

After such a long day, they decided to sleep it all off and went to their rooms. Since Hinata and Naruto were engaged, they sleep together in the same room (plus she was the only one who could handle his snoring) and claimed the room on the right and walked in, saying goodnight.

Sasuke and Sakura walked into the room on the left and looked around. The walls were white and there were drawers against the walls, with a rug by the vanity. And there was a queen size bed in the middle of the room. Only one bed.

"What the?" Sasuke asked dropping his bag on the ground. "The ad said two beds in each room." Oh well, he would figure it out tomorrow so they decided that one night won't hurt, right?

**Thank you for reading and please review! Chapter Ten coming soon!**

**Updates will be a little late since I am starting school tomorrow, sorry about that!**


	10. Chapter Ten

**_I don't own Naruto and never will! So please don't sue me, I'm broke!_**

**_Thank you to those who reviewed and will continue to!_**

**_Now on with the story!_**

_**A reminder, I am now in school so I won't be able to update as fast as before, sorry about that! But I will try my best! **_

**College Years**

Chapter Ten:

"Now what?" Sasuke asked as he put his clothes into the drawers which weren't occupied yet by Sakura's clothes.

"Well, maybe we can make the best of it. You stay on your side of the bed, and I'll stay on mine." Sakura replied taking out her sleeping wear. "One night won't be too bad and we'll talk to the manager tomorrow."

Sakura told Sasuke to leave the room so she could get dressed, leaving him to stand outside the door. Sasuke respected people's privacy, then the image of Sakura in that see through outfit flashed in his mind. Crap. What if she would wear it? He didn't want to have another nosebleed. Sasuke shook his head to get rid of the thought and knocked on the door.

"Come on Sakura, it can't take you this long to change." He yelled through the door. "I want to get to bed and sleep."

"Alright, come in." Sakura replied just as Sasuke opened the door. Sakura was wearing a bikini strap shirt with shorts. He sighed, thankful she didn't wear that outfit.

He just took off his pants, socks and t-shirt and got into the bed. Sakura brushed her hair in front of the vanity and got in with him.

"Goodnight, Sakura." Sasuke said as he yawned. "Goodnight, Sasuke." She replied as she turned of the light and went to bed.

The next morning, Sakura tried to roll over to her side because she was laying on her back, but couldn't. 'Oh yeah, I'm sharing with Sasuke'. Sakura thought. She then felt that someone or something was laying on top of her.

She opened her eyes and saw Sasuke's head on her chest and felt his arm around her waist. Sakura tried to move out of his grasp but he just pulled her closer to him, making her blush.

"Sasuke, wake up." Sakura said as she stroked his hair, hoping he'll wake up. No response. "Wake up, or no coffee." Still no answer.

She just laid there, waiting for him to wake up. At around 7:30, he began to stir. 'Finally.' Sakura thought as he brought his head up off her chest. Then without warning, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips, surprising her, but she obliged and kissed him back.

"Shhh. They'll hear us." Hinata said as Naruto covered his mouth to stop snickering. "Our plan worked, and they didn't even suspect a thing." Naruto and her were planning from the start to put Sakura and Sasuke together, and now they had their work cut out for them.

Sakura moaned as Sasuke kissed her passionately on the lips, then began kissing her neck. "Sasuke, come on. I'll make breakfast since you're so hungry." Sakura said as he stopped kissing her, hearing his stomach rumble. "Thanks, and some coffee too, please." He replied.

"Wow, they perfect for each other." Hinata said as she sat on Naruto's lap, stroking his hair. "Just like us." She said as Naruto leaned in and captured his lips with hers. "They can eat breakfast and we can have some alone time." He said making Hinata giggle.

Sakura was working in the kitchen, making Sasuke's favorite, pancakes. The coffee machine finshed making the coffee and she poured it into a cup, putting it on the table. Sakura started humming a song as she flipped the pancakes.

Sasuke had just got out of the shower and wanted another taste of her lips. He walked up behind her, put his arms around her waist and kissed her on the neck.

"You need some help?" Sasuke replied huskly. "No, actually I'm all done." She replied, stitting down on a chair across from him and they ate their breakfast.

"Damn it! This is not how it's suppose to be!" Itachi yelled watching them on his TV. He had found out that they were going up to the cottage a week ago and sent his men to put hidden cameras all over the place.

"I was supposed to win Sakura's heart, not my idiotic brother!" He screamed as he flung a vase at the wall, breaking it into tiny pieces.

"You won the battle, but I'm about the war." Itachi growled. "She can still be mine since you haven't fully claimed her yet, little brother."

After breakfast, they decided to go skiing by themselves since Naruto and Hinata were a little busy at the moment and rented skis. Then, Sasuke had to teach Sakura how to ski since she had never skiied before.

"Itai, this is hard." Sakura said as she fell on her butt again for the 100th time. "All it takes is practise, come on try again." Sasuke replied. After about an hour, Sakura got the hang of it, allowing them to get onto a ski lift up to the mountain.Sakura fell on her butt again a couple of times but other than that, it was a fun day.

At around 3 PM, they decided to head back to the cottage, where Hinata was wearing Naruto's clothes and eating breakfast with him. Sakura quickly took a shower and then helped Hinata decorate the Christmas tree.

"Hey, how was your day today, Hinata?" Sakura asked, making her turn red. "It was fun, Sakura. How about you?" "Oh the best! I can't remember the last time I had so much fun!" Sakura replied.

The first week went by fast and it was soon Christmas Eve. There were gifts already around the tree and Sakura brought in the chicken. They said a prayer and dug in.

"Wow, this tastes so good Sakura!" Sasuke commented as he took another chicken leg. "You're right! Aside from Ramen and your pancakes, this is awesome!" Naruto said as he stuffed his face. "You must give me this recipe, Sakura." Hinata chriped as Sakura began to eat. "You bet!"

The Christmas Eve dinner went well, until there was no chicken left and Naruto was sad. He wanted more so he struck his fork onto Sasuke's plate, nearly stabbing his hand too, and grabbed the chicken breast.

"Damn you, dobe!" Sasuke growled. "That's my chicken!" Naruto ran trying to get away from Sasuke until he tripped. He quickly climbed under the table and ran in the other direction. Sasuke jumped over the couch and out the front door, gaining after Naruto.

"Come back here with my chicken!" Sasuke yelled, making Naruto run even faster. He tripped again, and Sasuke jumped on him, grabbing him by the neck.

"Give me the chicken or I will strangle you!" Sasuke growled. "No way, if I can't have it neither can you." Naruto replied as he threw the piece of chicken over the side of the mountain.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Sasuke screamed. "My chicken!!!" The girls were watching the scene with sweatdrops on their heads.

"He finally cracked, huh?" Hinata asked the wide-eyed Sakura. "I believe you are right, so sad. I could always make more." She replied walking over to the crying Sasuke and snikering Naruto.

"Sasuke, honey, I can always make more." She said as Sasuke turned around to face Sakura. There were long icicles on his cheeks where his tears were. "Really?" He asked. She nodded happily.

Sakura walked into the kitchen and make some more chicken, just for him, making Sasuke happy. She turned around to get out her special ingredient, when she saw Naruto sprinkling sugar onto the chicken.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asked, making him drop the sugar. "N...nothing." He replied. "Now I know why Sasuke was acting so strange, you put sugar onto his chicken, making him hyper." Sakura stated, making Naruto run out of the kitchen for his dear life.

Sasuke was bouncing around all over the place, making Sakura suspect that Naruto put sugar into his coffee. She grabbed him by the ear, leading him into the kitchen.

"Naruto, how much sugar did you put into his coffee?!" Sakura screamed. "N...not much, just a little." He replied. "Exactly how much?" Sakura asked. "Oh. About a cup."

"Nani?! You idiot!" Sakura yelled. "When Sasuke finds out, he's gonna kill you!" Naruto was now shaking. "But it was just a joke besides it was fun, tomorrow he'll wake up and he won't remember a thing plus with the vodka I mixed.....ooops!" Naruto said as he ran off into his room and locked the door.

What a fun and merry Christmas this was turning out to be.

**Thank you for reading and please review! Chapter Eleven coming soon!**

**I have now started school so updates won't be as fast as before.**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**_I don't own Naruto and never will! So please don't sue me, I'm broke!_**

**_Thank you to those who reviewed and will continue to!_**

**_Now on with the story!_**

_**A reminder, I am now in school so I won't be able to update as fast as before, sorry about that! But I will try my best! **_

_**I don't own any of these songs in this fic!**_

**College Years**

Chapter Eleven:

Sakura, after finding out that Naruto put vodka and sugar into Sasuke's coffee, told him to go to bed. He wouldn't listen and jumped up and down, twitching like mad. Hinata made a special concotion that she gave Naruto usually when he wouldn't sleep. It was safer than sleeping pills and a recipe handed down from generation to generation.

They told Sasuke that it was coffee and he drank it down quickly in only a couple of gulps. "Yummy coffee, I want more and....." Sasuke's head fell down and Sakura tucked him into the bed.

"There, now everything will be peaceful and quiet." Sakura said to Hinata as they left the room. "By the way, what did you put in that drink?" Hinata giggled. "That's a secret."

The next morning it was Christmas day and everyone was awake, except for Sasuke, who was snoring like crazy. At around 12 PM, he finally woke up, clutching his head in pain.

"Owww! My head hurts like hell!" He said aloud, massaging his temples. "What happened yesterday?" Sasuke got up out of bed and to the bathroom, where he took a tylenol. He washed it down with water and headed to the kitchen.

There was Naruto, sitting in a chair, drinking his coffee. He had a black eye, swollen cheeks and a bloody lip. Sasuke jumped back a couple of feet, startled.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked sitting across Naruto. "You look like something the cat dragged in."

"Hinata and Sakura beat me up." Naruto said as he took a sip. "Due to my actions last night."

"Oh, yeah, what happened last night? I can't remember." Sasuke told Naruto as he fumbled with the tablecloth. "And why did the girls beat you up?"

Naruto sighed and began. "You got all hyper and we fought about a piece of chicken I stole from you. Then you drank some coffee and Hinata had to make her 'special' drink to get you to sleep." Sasuke just stared at him, eyes widened.

"I would never get hyper, unless I-" Naruto grew pale when Sasuke stopped. "Did someone put sugar in my food or drink, lots of it?"

"Y..yes. I....I did." Naruto said as he started trembling. "I put lots of sugar into your chicken and vodka with sugar into your coffee."

Sasuke's eye began to twitch and he grabbed Naruto by the collar. "Don't hurt me, please! Sakura and Hinata had already given me my punishment. I'll do anything, I swear!" He pleaded as Sasuke let go of him.

"Anything, huh? I need a personal slave to help clean up the cottage, since it's getting dusty." He announced as Naruto slapped his forehead. 'Shit, why did I have to say anything?' He thought as he followed Sasuke into the living room.

At around 3 PM, Hinata and Sakura arrived with groceries from the local town. As well as filling up the car with extra gas due to Hinata's bad map skills.

"Wow, the cottage smells so nice!" Sakura inhaled the scent. "It smells like oranges in the summer." Hinata agreed when they entered the kitchen and started unloading the food, along with other items.

"Do I have to?" Naruto wined, looking at Sasuke. "Yes, you dobe. It's not that hard, I've done it lots of times." He replied. Naruto looked down at the toilet, as if it was the spawn of satan. He kneeled down on the floor and stared at it.

"Then you do it, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled getting up. "I will not clean that toilet, so too bad!" Sasuke smirked at him.

"Then I guess you won't be allowed to use it, since you don't want to clean it." He said at the angry Naruto. "Over my dead body, Sasuke." Naruto snarled. "That can be arranged you know."

Sakura walked into the bathroom, to see Naruto cleaning the toilet. "Wow, Naruto! Since when do you ever clean around the house?" Sakura asked, getting a bandage from the cupboard.

"Since I told him to." Sasuke replied for Naruto, who was muttering incoherent words under his breath. "He cleaned the entire cottage and this is the last thing before he is free."

"He actually listened to you? Not even Hinata can convince him!" Sakura said as she walked out of the bathroom. "Yes, I don't beat him up for yesterday, and he does whatever I tell him to." Sasuke said as Naruto finally finished.

"There, now I can go wash my hands and eat some ramen." Naruto spoke up as he left the bathroom with Sasuke, who sat down beside Sakura to watch some TV.

The next week passed by, getting a grumpy Hinata to yell at Naruto for not putting the toilet paper on the roll, leaving the TV on when no one's watching, eating Ramen everyday, ect. The list just went on and on.

It was Sunday and they were all packed to go home, even Naruto, who was whining that he wanted to stay longer. Sasuke drove out onto the road and out on the highway. Luckily, there was no traffic today. The car trip was long and boring, until Naruto started to sing.

"John Jacob Jingerheimer Smith, his name is my name too. When ever I go out, the people always shout, there goes John Jacob Jinger-" Sasuke cut Naruto off. "I hate that song, sing something better since we're out of rang with a good station."

"Alright." He said. "This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my-" "Noooo!" Sasuke screamed. "That song never ends!"

"Then I don't know anything else besides '99 bottles', and you nearly chewed off my head last time." Naruto replied. "Hinata, you know any good songs?"

She nodded and began to sing.

_"On a Monday, I am waiting  
Tuesday, I am fading  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings, I hear you  
And the darkness is a clear view  
Cuz you've come to rescue me  
  
Fall... With you, I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts  
  
Chorus:  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
  
I am moody, messy  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
How you never seem to care  
  
When I'm angry, you listen  
Make me happy it's a mission  
And you won't stop til I'm there  
  
Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
When I hit that bottom  
Crash, you're all I have  
  
Chorus:  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
  
How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
Am I that obvious?  
And if it's written on my face...  
I hope it never goes away... yeah  
  
On a Monday, I am waiting  
And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
So I can breathe  
  
Chorus:  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me..._

_  
_"Wow, that was good Hinata!" Naruto said as he clapped along with Sakura. "Yes, it was great!" She said, smiling at Hinata. Sasuke couldn't clap since he was driving but said it was great, better than Naruto's.

"Now, you sing something, Sakura." Naruto piped up, causing her to blush. "Yeah, Sakura. I heard you sing and you have an amazing voice. Sing that sing by...what's her name? Oh yeah, Avril Lavigne. You sing "My Happy Ending" better than her." Hinata said, trying to encourage her. She began.

_So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
  
Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread  
  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be  
  
Chorus:  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
  
You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do  
  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be  
  
Chorus  
  
It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done  
  
Chorus x2  
  
x2  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending  
  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

"Wow, Sakura-chan, that was awesome." Naruto grinned as he clapped, along with Hinata. "Yeah, I've heard Avril sing, but you're a lot better than her. Why didn't you say you could sing?" Sasuke asked. "You never asked." Sakura replied.

"Now, I sang something, so you sing something now, Sasuke." She said, looking at the map. "No way, Sakura. I have to drive and listen to you tell me the directions." "Oh, don't make any excuses, the next exit isn't for another 5 miles, you'll finish by then." She said, making him give in.

"Alright, but what song? The only one I know how to sing is "Where You Are" but it's a duet." Sasuke said as he changed lanes. "Then I'll sing with you, I also know the lyrics." Sakura said. "I love that song, it's one of my favorites by Jessic Simpson and Nick Lachey." They began.

_There are times  
I swear I know you're here  
When I forget about my fears  
Feeling you my dear  
Watchin over me  
And my hope seeks  
What the future will bring  
When you wrap me in your wings  
And take me:  
  
Chorus  
  
Where you are  
Where you and I will breathe together  
Once again  
We'll be dancing in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smilin back at me  
Only then will I be free  
When I can be  
Where you are  
  
And I can see your face  
Your kiss I still can taste  
Not a memory erased  
Oh, I see your star  
Shining down on me  
And I'd do anything  
If I could just  
Be right there:  
  
CHORUS  
  
Then I will be free  
So take me where you are  
Now baby there were times when selfishly  
I'm wishing that you are here with me  
So I can wipe the tears away from your eyes  
And make you see  
That every night while you are dreamin  
I'm here to guard you from a far  
And anytime I feel alone  
I close my eyes and just be there:  
Where you are   
Where you and I can breathe together  
(and we will breathe together baby)  
Once again (oh, we'll be dancing in the moonlight)   
We'll be dancin in the moonlight  
Just like we used to be  
And you'll be smilin back at me  
(only then will I be free)  
Then I will be free  
Baby I still believe  
Oh I've got to believe  
I will touch you that sweet day  
That you take me there Where you are  
I still believe  
Oh I've got to believe  
I will touch you that sweet day  
That you take me there  
Where you are  
Oh where you are  
I've got to believe  
I'll always be waiting here   
That sweet day yeah  
Only wanna be where you are  
I still believe _

"So beautiful, wonderful you two." Hinata said as she clapped. Naruto had tears in his eyes. "Wow! You sing so well. Who knew you could sing Sasuke-teme?"

"Yes, I can sing but this doesn't leave the car, alright?" Sasuke ordered. Everyone nodded.

A couple of hours later, Sasuke dropped off Naruto and Hinata at their apartment. They said their goodbyes and they drove back to their apartment.

Sakura opened her mailbox to see if she got any letters. Just a letter from her mom and a flyer to an audition, a dance audition. The letter was just that she was gonna come visit again to drop off Christmas gifts and to check up on her.

"Oh, no way. I am not dressing up as a girl again." Sasuke said as he sat down on the couch. "Just say that she went out or something."

"That's a great idea. But look at this." Sakura urged, giving him the flyer. "Our school is holding a dance audition and the couple that wins gets $10,000."

Sasuke looked over the flyer. "You should try out. Didn't you say you used to take dance in high school?" "Yeah, but it says 'couple', that's the only way to win." Sakura explained. "Where am I supposed to find a partner who can dance?'

**Thank you for reading and please review! Chapter Twelve coming soon!**

**Sorry it took so long, I just had sooooooo much homework!**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**_I don't own Naruto and never will! So please don't sue me, I'm broke!_**

**_Thank you to those who reviewed and will continue to!_**

**_Now on with the story!_**

_**A reminder, I am now in school so I won't be able to update as fast as before, sorry about that! But I will try my best!**_

_**Sorry it took so long to update! School is gonna be the death of me!**_

**College Years**

Chapter Twelve:

Itachi sat at his desk drumming his fingers on the desk, listening on to their conversation. He thought over plans on how to get Sakura to be his girl. Then an idea hit him like a ton of bricks.

"I've got it! I have the perfect plan on how to win Sakura's heart." Itachi announced standing up from his chair. "My dancing skills will do the trick, I'll become her dance partner."

He laughed manically, making the man sitting across the room tremble with fear.

"But sir, d-didn't Ms. Haruno already know what you look like?" The frightened man asked. "She could easily r-refuse and find s-somebody else."

Itachi stood there, wide eyed. Shit, his servant was right, for once. But he was too proud to admit that. He was deep in thought then it came to him.

"I'll make her my dance partner then." He replied with a smirk. "In the dead of night, I'll kidnap her from her room and bring her to my place. It's fool proof. This way, Sasuke won't know it till morning." Itachi laughed manically once again and left the office.

Sakura, a little pissed that Sasuke told her that he didn't want to be her partner, quietly laid on her bed, trying to think of someone who she would team up with. Too bad that Sasuke didn't want to dance, he wasn't that bad, considering that he had took lessons when he was younger because 'a gentleman must always know how to dance'. Well, according to his late father.

Soon enough, the apartment went quiet and everyone was fast asleep. Itachi pulled across the road in his Porsche infront of Sasuke and Sakura's apartment. He quietly made his way, along with his trusty servant, of course, up the fire escape ladder.

"S-sir, is this s-safe?" The man studdered while climbing up the cold iron. "What if you fall from this height and p-perish?"

"I better not, since you are to protect me as well." Itachi snapped. "If I fall, and I better not, I'll take you down to Hell with me." The man gulped.

His servant opened the window carefully, hardly emiting any noise and climbed in, followed by Itachi. They were in the living room and quietly made their to the door on the right, Sakura's room.

"Alright, now I got the chloroform and render her unconcious. If I don't succeed, you grab her and carry her out the window." Itachi explained, earning him a nod from the man.

Itachi made his way to the door and carefully opened it, only to find...

**(Cliffhanger! I want to know if Itachi should succeed to kidnap Sakura or will Sasuke get to her first and they have a duel over who gets her.) Please Vote!**

**Thank you for reading and please review! Chapter Thirteen coming soon!**

**I promise to update fast, even if it means during my lunchtime!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**_I don't own Naruto and never will! So please don't sue me, I'm broke!_**

**_Thank you to those who reviewed and will continue to!_**

**_Now on with the story!_**

_**A reminder, I am now in school so I won't be able to update as fast as before, sorry about that! But I will try my best!**_

_**The results of the voting are.....Itachi kidnaps Sakura and Sasuke goes off to save her!**_

**College Years**

Chapter Thirteen:

Itachi made his way to the door and carefully opened it, only to find... that it was really dark. He pulled out his mini flashlight from his pocket and made his way over to the bed, where Sakura was sleeping. Itachi was careful not to try and shine the flashlight on her, in case she would wake up.

He took out the bottle of chloroform from his other pocket, along with a cloth. Itachi then leaned down and put the cloth over Sakura's face. She opened her eyes, but saw everything blurry until her world turned dark.

Itachi heaved her over his shoulder and walked into the living room where his servant hit him square in the head.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Itachi whispered, grabbing the poor man by the neck. "Do I look like Sakura or something?"

"N-n-no, sir. I just thought that it was S-Sasuke or M-Ms. Haruno. Please don't hurt me sir." The servant begged on his knees. "I-I didn't mean it."

Itachi sighed, his servant was so idiotic, but that was him. "Alright, I'll let you off this time, now come on, before my little brother wakes up." Itachi ordered climbing out the window and down the fire escape ladder. The man followed after his Master like an obedient little puppy. It was smooth sailing from here, or so Itachi thought.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" His servant screamed, slipping off the railing and falling down, getting near to the ground. Luckily, he only fell five feet, making Itachi roll his eyes.

"What did I tell you just now? Don't make a huge noise and why did you yell? It wasn't that far down. " Itachi snarled. "Honestly, a child wouldn't be scared enough to scream like you."

"B-But sir, I thought I was gonna die." The man pouted when Itachi jumped down beside him. "I h-hadn't realized that I was already less than half-way on the ground."Itachi had switched Sakura's postion and was holding her bridal-style.

"At least you didn't wake up my brother, or anyone else for that matter in this neighborhood." He replied, putting Sakura in the backseat, just as something went flying and hit him square in the head, again.

Itachi carefully and hestiantly looked up and saw an old lady with a frying pan in her hand on the balcony near where they were. "You boys better be quiet with your parties and loud music because I need to get my beauty sleep." The woman ordered, holding the frying pan over her head.

"Look, lady." Itachi began. "There is no one playing loud music or having parties within a 2 mile radius, and I would really appreciate it if you would kindly stop throwing projectile weapons at innocent people."

The woman hiccuped and looked at him dumbfounded. 'Obviously she's drunk', Itachi thought. "Oh yeah, like who?" He smirked and replied. "Me."

The woman's vein throbbed and she tried to hit Itachi with the frying pan, only to hit... his new Porsche. He turned around and looked at his car, eyes widened and mouth opened in a shocked expression. The Porsche's side window was completely smashed, with scratches on the door from where the frying pan bounced. Itachi was pissed, very pissed. He turned around and took out his gun, pointing it at the startled woman.

"Look, I would never hurt a lady, but you are an exception this time!" Itachi screamed. "You hurt my poor car and almost hurt my soon-wife-to-be. I hate you!"

"Umm, sir. W-we should get going, what if Sasuke wakes up?" The man asked, panicing. "Besides, you could always hire someone to, ahem, get rid of her."

Itachi stopped, his servant was right, once again. Damn him and my conscience. He decided to let her go, for now.

"You got lucky, but I'll send someone to kill you for me!" Itachi announced. "Good day for it might be your last!"

Sasuke's eye was twitching, can't those stupid teenagers keep it down? He got up from his bed and looked out the window....nothing. It was dead silent. Too quiet for his taste. Sasuke looked at his clock, it was 3 AM. To Hell with it, he needed to get some sleep, after all, tomorrow was Monday.

**Thank you for reading and please review! Chapter Fourteen coming soon!**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**_I don't own Naruto and never will! So please don't sue me, I'm broke!_**

**_Thank you to those who reviewed and will continue to!_**

**_Now on with the story!_**

_**A reminder, I am now in school so I won't be able to update as fast as before, sorry about that! But I will try my best!**_

**College Years**

Chapter Fourteen:

Sasuke wakes up in the morning to the smell of... nothing. He turns his head toward the clock, it read 6:45. 'That's strange, isn't Sakura up and making breakfast?' Sasuke thinks getting up from the bed and into the bathroom to take a shower.

After his shower he knocks on Sakura's door. No reply. He knocks again. Nothing. Sasuke decides to open the door and turns the knob. The bedroom was silent, the bed hadn't been made but there was a sign that someone had slept there.

'Something is wrong, Sakura wouldn't go off anywhere without telling me.' Sasuke thought walking out of the bedroom when he tripped over a small cable, landing flat on his face. "Damn it!" He yelled.

Sasuke got up and looked at the cable, it was obvious that no one wanted it to be found. He pulled it and followed the path to where it lead, under Sakura's bed. Sasuke squinted and saw that there was something under the bed. He pulled it out, it was a small microphone.

Someone had been listening on Sakura, but who? Then Sasuke saw that there was a number inscribed on the back, a phone number. It was hard to tell, but he could make out the numbers. Sasuke went into the kitchen and dialed the number. After a few rings, a woman's voice answered.

"Hello, this is Uchiha Corporation. Mrs. White speaking how may I help you?" Sasuke immediately slammed down the reciever. Why didn't he think of it sooner? "Itachi..." Sasuke scowled.

Sakura carefully opened her eyes to see where she was. Her vison was blurred but adjusted to her surroundings. Where was she? Sakura looked and saw that she was laying on someone's bed. She was about to get up when the door opened. It was Itachi.

"You're finally awake, here, have some breakfast." He said as he put a tray down on the night table.

"It's you!" Sakura yelled as she jumped off the bed, trying to get as far away from him as possible. "Don't you dare come near me!"

Itachi winced at the sound but decided that he would have to be a gentleman to win her trust so, he left her alone, for the time being.

Sasuke called the school and told them that Sakura and he were felling sick, not to arouse suspision that something bad had happened. He quickly drove to the address that he found in the phone book, since he didn't know where Itachi lived. Itachi would always be buying a new house and moving around for his "buisness". Sasuke had wanted to stay away from him as far as possible, due to his past.

He pulled up infront of a house -scratch that- mansion that had an electric fence around it. To top it all off, there were security cameras all over the place. 'How the hell am I gonna get in there?' Sasuke thought, parking his car infront of a shopping mall so Itachi wouldn't find the car on one of the cameras. He couldn't take any risks.

Sasuke walked over toward the mansion and carefully walked as close as possible to the wall to avoid being seen by the cameras. He soon reached the electric fence and walked around, hoping to find some other way to avoid being electricuted. Sasuke decided to climb the steep wall, hesitantly he started climbing. He got up half-way and fell back down on his butt.

"Owww! Damnit!" Sasuke yelled, then he remembered the cameras.

One security guard heard some noise from the camera. "Sir, there was some kind of noise outside, I'll go check it out." He replied to the Captain as he nodded his head.

The guard walked out to the front gate, disabling the electric fence. He walked around and looked in both directions, nothing.

"The coast is clear, no sign of any life." The guard replied into his walkie-talkie. "10-4". He turned around to meet a fist right in his face.

Sasuke punched the guy square in the face and dragged him toward the gate. There was a little booth there and he changed his clothes. Luckily the guy's clothes were his size. Sasuke waltzed right in like he owned the place. Operation: Save Sakura.

**Thank you for reading and please review! Chapter Fifteen coming soon! (Probably tomorrow!)**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**_I don't own Naruto and never will! So please don't sue me, I'm broke!_**

**_Thank you to those who reviewed and will continue to!_**

**_Now on with the story!_**

_**A reminder, I am now in school so I won't be able to update as fast as before, sorry about that! But I will try my best!**_

**College Years**

Chapter Fifteen

Sasuke walked into the manison and looked around, thinking of where Itachi would keep Sakura locked up. He walked into the living room when a guard called out, making him stop.

"Hey Noland!" The guard yelled. "Come on, you're on duty." Sasuke didn't bother to look up, not knowing the guy he beat up was named Noland.

"Hey, you on crack again or something?" The guard asked. "Come on, it's your turn to look after the prisoner." Sasuke walked over to the guard, keeping his head down.

"Alright, and I'm not on crack." Sasuke said patiently. "I am just....tired. That's all." The guard patted him on the back. "Do you have a cold or something? Your voice seems different." Sasuke walked toward the hall. "I guess you could say that."

Sakura stood looking outside of the window, wishing she could get away from Itachi and his over-protective house. The window she was looking out of had metal bars, damnit! Sakura sighed and sat on the bed, thinking of a plan to escape and fast.

'Damnit! I am wasting my time here!' Sasuke thought, standing near a jail cell, doing his duty to look after the prisoner. He only accepted it because he thought that Sakura was the prisoner, not some old Hentai.Sasuke was oh, so tempted to knock the guy out because he wouldn't shut up about his perverted books.

"So, why is such a young man like you a guard?" The white-haired man asked curiously asked. Sasuke decided that maybe if he replied, the man would shut up and leave him alone.

"It's just for.....pay, alright?" Sasuke replied. "Why are you here anyway?" The man just grinned from under his mask, or so Sasuke thought.

"I am here, so I was told, because I am an old friend of Jiraya's. You've probably heard of him, he publishes "Icha Icha Paradise". The man replied, holding out his hand. "I'm Hatake Kakashi by the way." Sasuke reluctantly shook the man's hand and then he suddenly remembered.

_**Flashback**_

_A young Sasuke was sitting in his desk, ignoring his so called "Fanclub". It was about the middle of grade 5, when his old teacher, Mr. Suzuki, transfered to China for some odd reason._

_Ino Yamanaka was trying to get his attention by waving her hand infront of his face. Sasuke however, pretended that she didn't exist and began to think about how to get revenge on his brother._

_"Sasuke-Kun! Can I sit with you?" Ino asked. No response. "Can I go out on a date __with you?" No answer. "Will you say something?" Silence._

_Ino cupped Sasuke's face in her hands. "Say anything, you're scaring me Sasuke-Kun.__" He just sighed and pulled away from her grasp. _

_"Leave me alone, I told you a dozen times that I hate you." Sasuke took out his notebook and started writing something. "You're annoying." Ino left him alone after that._

_A couple of hours later, a teacher came in through the door. "Ohayo minna." He cheerfully exlaimed, earning sweatdrops from the entire class, since it was already in the afternoon. "I am Hatake Kakashi, your new teacher for the rest of the semester."_

_**End Flashback**_

Sasuke just stood there, surprised that his old teacher was just shaking hands with him. But Kakashi had changed so much, he didn't use to have a mask on before and he couldn't remember if he was perverted or not. It was so long ago.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi-Sensei. I trust you remember me?" He questioned the old man.

"Of course I do, you were my best student. Always getting A's. I hope you're not letting your grades drop." The Kakashi replied sternly. "After all, you have great potential."

Sasuke unlocked the jail cell and let Kakashi come out. After all, he wouldn't let his teacher get hurt or anything. Why had his brother locked up Kakashi in the first place? His teacher could help him get Sakura back and help him out at the same time. It was foolproof.

"Alright, let's get you out of here." Sasuke said putting the keys in his pocket. "But first, you must help me get my girlfriend out."

**Thank you for reading and please review! Chapter Sixteen coming soon!**

**_Yes, Sakura is his girlfriend, in a way. But this adventure will bring them closer than they ever have before!_**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**_I don't own Naruto and never will! So please don't sue me, I'm broke!_**

**_Thank you to those who reviewed and will continue to!_**

**_Now on with the story!_**

_**A reminder, I am now in school so I won't be able to update as fast as before, sorry about that! But I will try my best!**_

**College Years**

Chapter Sixteen

Kakashi's eye widened. "Since when do you have a girlfriend?" He asked suspiciously. "I thought that you were mister-I don't-need-anyone-in-my-life."

Sasuke stopped walking and turned to face Kakashi. "That's what I thought too. But I was wrong, so wrong." He explained. "Sakura showed me that being alone will only bring people unhappiness. In a way, we kind of are together."

Kakashi put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes. "This Sakura, she is here in this mansion, caputred by Itachi like I?" Sasuke nodded. "And you love her this much to help her get out?" Sasuke didn't even blink once and replied, "I do."

Sakura was thinking of a plan on how to get out, but it all seemed hopeless. The windows had bars on them, the door where she is now was locked and to top it all of, there were cameras all over the property. She got fustrated and picked up a vase, flinging it at the door.

The door immediately unlocked and a guard stepped in. "Stop breaking those vases, they are Mr. Uchiha's valuables. Do you understand?" Sakura just smirked at the man and threw another vase. "That's it, I'm taking you to Mr. Uchiha, as per his request if you refuse to obey orders."

The guard grabbed Sakura by the arm, making her wince due to the man's strenght. He lead her out of the room and downstairs to were Itachi was eating his dinner. 'Now's my chance to escape.' Sakura thought.

Sasuke and Kakashi stealthly walked through the secret doors that the masion had, careful to not run into any guards. The arrived at a dead end, making them groan.

"Damnit, all that work for nothing!?" Sasuke growled, punching the wall. "Now how am I supposed to find Sakura? She could be anywhere in the mansion."

Kakashi, however, was hardly hearing a work Sasuke was saying. He was too busy tapping on the walls, looking for something.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, a little pissed. "Calm down, I am trying to find a secret switch or something. Old mansions like these often have secret rooms and such." Kakashi replied.

"Ah Ha!" the man said as the wall began to open. Sasuke just stood there, dumbfounded. Why hadn't he thought of that? The two then disappeared beyond the dark opening in the wall.

Sakura was lead into the dinning room, much to her dismay since she couldn't wiggle free of the guard that was holding her tightly. Itachi was eating his dinner infront of a flat wide-screen TV, watching some movie.

"Mr. Itachi, she was causing problems, and as per your orders, I have brought her here." The guard pushed Sakura infront of him. Itachi looked toward her.

"And what was she doing or up to?" He asked, too calmly for Sakura's tastes. "Sir, she was breaking your precious vases and trying to escape." The guard replied.

Itachi stood up and walked toward Sakura. "I told you to behave nicely, was that too much to ask?" She just turned her face away, ignoring him.

'This plan isn't going to work, I'll have to force her to like me, but how?' Itachi thought, sitting back down to eat his dinner. 'I must think of a plan, and quickly'.

Sasuke and Kakashi walked down an never-ending path which seemed like for hours, until they ended up infront of another wall. They sighed, thinking they would never get away from this cursed mansion. Sasuke was getting pissed (again) and kicked the wall in fustration, causing it to open. (How ironic, huh?)

Light shown from the opening, causing them to shield their eyes as they walked forward. When their eyes adjusted to the light, they opened them to find that they were in some hallway. Kakashi and Sasuke walked forward hoping to find Sakura. They ended up walking until they ended up near the staircase. Happy that they were in the mansion, they quickly ducked down since they heard voices.

"Kawasaki." Itachi said to the guard. "Take Sakura down into the dungeons, where I will deal with her later, understood?"

The guard nodded and started walking, dragging Sakura with him. "No, unhand me right now!" She screamed, causing Sasuke to clench his fist in anger. "I will escape, Sasuke will come for me, I know it!"

Itachi just sat there, taking a sip of his wine. "Sasuke doesn't care for you, if he did, he would be here by now." He said, hoping to trick her. "I bet he doesn't know you're even missing or where you are." Sakura stuck her tongue out at Itachi as the guard took her away.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi, who nodded in reply, it was back into the dungeons. They went backwards, retracing their steps, hoping to get there before them to save Sakura. Quickly, they ran off.

The guard was faster then Sasuke and Itachi, who locked up Sakura in one of the cells. He had scratches all over his one arm, since she was so desperate to get away. Luckily, she didn't bite him, saying that he was too ugly and smelt bad.

Sakura sat on one of the beds, looking out in the direction of the small window, which was barely shining any light into the room. She had no way of escaping, it all seemed hopeless to get out on her own. She needed Sasuke to come and save her, but as Itachi said, does he even know where she is?

**Thank you for reading and please review! Chapter Seventeen coming soon!**

_**(I plan to make this fic even with 20 chapters!)** _


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**_I don't own Naruto and never will! So please don't sue me, I'm broke!_**

**_Thank you to those who reviewed and will continue to!_**

**_Now on with the story!_**

_**A reminder, I am now in school so I won't be able to update as fast as before, sorry about that! But I will try my best!**_

_**I am so sorry about the late update! My classes give out lots of homework and assignments!**_

**College Years**

Chapter Seventeen:

Sasuke and Kakashi walked back the other way towards the dungeon, where Itachi was keeping Sakura. So far it was smooth sailing from here for about a couple of minutes when the alarm sounded off.

"Damnit!" Sasuke yelled, looking around for the cause of the alarm. He looked behind him toward Kakashi who was pale as a sheet and replied meakly, "oops, sorry...".

Sasuke slapped his forehead. "What did you do?" The white-haired man took a step forward and the alarm stopped. "I guess I must have accidentally stepped on a switch, but no harm was done, right?"

They continued walking and a couple of minutes later, all of a sudden, five armed guards surrounded them. Both of them stopped dead.

"Put your hands up where I can see them." One of the guards ordered. Kakashi and Sasuke immediately put them up, not wanting to get shot. "Oh, shit..." They both replied.

Sakura was sitting on one of the cots, wondering when she was going to get out from here when the door to her cell opened.

"Food, ma'am." The guard said shoving it into her hands. "Mr. Uchiha has requested that you eat." He then went back to guard duty, closing the door behind him.

Sakura looked at the food on the plate. There was a piece of porkchop, a serving of rice and cooked vegetables. The scent instantly caused her stomach to rumble. But what if it was poisoned or if there was some type of drug? Sakura was hungry, after all, she hadn't eaten since last night. She would have to risk it.

The guards had tied Sasuke and Kakashi's hands in front of them. Only two guards were escorting them toward the dungeons, the rest had been called down by Itachi for some other job. The two men were talking about whether or not Itachi would marry the new pink-haired prisoner down in cell 5.

Sasuke's head jolted up. 'Sakura...' He thought. Kakashi looked over to catch his gaze and nodded. It was time.

Itachi was sitting in his chair, drumming his fingers on his mahogany desk. He was waiting until the guard would report about the drug he slipped into Sakura's rice had taken effect. Itachi was growing impatient.

Sasuke and Kakashi both nodded and started their plan, if they were ever captured, just in case. The two guards didn't even pay attention to them for they were both chatting away happily. Sasuke fell down on the ground with a loud thud and started to writh in pain. The two guards turned around and looked down at him.

"What's going on with him?" One of them asked Kakashi. "I really don't know, but someone must help him, and quick!" The guard kneeled down in front of Sasuke, trying to calm him down. The other just stood there, not knowing what to do.

Sasuke was actually getting the string loose around his wrists while Kakashi was doing the same, unknown to the two dumbstruck guards. Sasuke finally got free and rolled onto his back, deadly still.

'Wow, he's good at it, I almost believed it!' Kakashi thought, now free of the string. The two guards looked down at Sasuke, who appeared to be dead. One of the guards poked him and no response whatsoever, not even a twitch.

"He's dead, I think." One of the guards answered getting up, much to his mistake. Sasuke swung his foot around, tripping the guard while kicking him square in the jaw.Kakashi grabbed the other guard and had one arm around his neck, at the same time taking the guy's knife.

"Awesome, now give us the key to cell 5." Kakashi ordered, bringing the knife up to the guy's neck. "S-sure just don't kill me." The guard said, handing Kakashi the keys. "Oh, I won't kill you, that's Itachi's job."

The guy Sasuke knocked out had two guns, fully loaded. He threw one to Kakashi, who knocked out the other guy too. "Come on, let's go." Sasuke said, running off with Kakashi toward the dungeons.

Sakura started to get dizzy and her eyes glazed over, making her seem like she's possessed. She started walking toward the door, where the guard gladly opened it for her. "Come on, let's go." He said, walking up the stairs. "Yes, sir." Sakura replied, following behind him like a trained puppy.

**Thank you for reading and please review! Chapter Eighteen coming soon!**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**_I don't own Naruto and never will! So please don't sue me, I'm broke!_**

**_Thank you to those who reviewed and will continue to!_**

**_Now on with the story!_**

_**A reminder, I am now in school so I won't be able to update as fast as before, sorry about that! But I will try my best!**_

**College Years**

Chapter Eighteen:

Sakura followed the guard up into the house, to the living room, where Itachi was waiting. "So, is she ready?" "Yes, sir." The guard replied. "Obedient like a perfect dog."

Itachi grinned. His plan had worked. Now all he needed to do was marry Sakura. Also by kissing her, he would break the drug's effects, bringing back her memory. "Excellent, now one of my maids will take her and dress her up in a wedding gown and all will be perfect."

Sasuke and Kakashi ran down toward the cells, stopping at cell 5. It was empty, making them both cuss out loud. (Not even gonna say it. - This is PG13) "Damnit! All of this running around for nothing!" Sasuke yelled, now walking toward the direction of the stairs. "Come on, maybe he's already in Itachi's hands. We got to hurry!" Kakashi nodded and followed.

Sakura was already in her gown and following the maid down to where Itachi was waiting with the priest, wearing a tux. She came to his side and faced the priest when he started to talk. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the joining of two people in Holy Matromony..."

Sasuke and Kakashi were up the stairs, silently looking over the railing where Itachi and Sakura were. "Damnit, he wants to marry her already, and why is she going along with it?" Sasuke whispered. "Didn't you see her eyes?" Kakashi asked. "They were glazed over, he must have given her some type of drug." Sasuke's hand formed into a fist.

"Do you Itachi Uchiha, take Sakura Haruno, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, to cherish in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked. Itachi grinned. "I do."

Sasuke had enough, and picked up his gun to level, ready to shoot. "No, not yet." Kakashi said. "We need to get Sakura out of Itachi's hands first." Sasuke nodded and followed his orders.

Kakashi and Sasuke grabbed hold of the chandalier while jumping and swung from it, getting closer to Sakura and Itachi. 'I must stop the wedding from happening.' Sasuke thought as he got ready to make the jump.

The priest turned toward Sakura. "And do you, Sakura Haruno, take Sasuke Uchiha, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, to cherish in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" Sakura stood there and looked into Itachi's eyes. "I-"

"Noooooo!" Sasuke yelled as he jumped down, cutting off her response. He brought his gun up toward Itachi, and was ready to shoot, when his gun was kicked out of his hand. "Foolish little brother, you should really mind your own buisness."

Sasuke bent over and kicked out Itachi's legs from under him, causing him to fall on his butt. "I mind my business, but not when it involves Sakura or anyone else I know and care about." Sasuke replied, walking over to her.

She stood there like a doll, hardly moving at all. "Sakura, it's me, Sasuke." He said hoping to break her out of the drug's effects. "Do you remember me?"

Sakura moved her head to the side and back down, confused about the question. 'I- I don't think I know this man, but his voice is familiar in some way.' She thought looking at him, but all she saw was a silouette.

"Hahahahaha!" Itachi said getting up. "There is only one way to break the effect but that's for me to know and for you to never find out." Sasuke glarred at him, getting into a fighting stance.

Sakura was confused by her surroundings and looked around her, seeing silouettes in front of her, ready to fight. 'What's going on?' She thought as her head started to hurt.

Itachi made the first move and attacked, kicking Sasuke in the shin. He then took out his knife from his pocket and attempted to cut him, but Sasuke grabbed his arm in time and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying.

"You have gotten better at fighting, Sasuke." Itachi said, getting up slowly, clutching his stomach. "As have you." Sasuke replied, getting out his knife as well.

They continued while Kakashi was taking out the guards one by one with his gun, trying to get to Sasuke. 'Damnit, why are there so many?' He thought, killing another guard.

Sasuke slashed with his knife, but just to scare him so he can get another critical hit at Itachi's stomach, but it failed. Itachi slashed his knife into Sasuke's arm, causing him to back up a couple of steps. 'So he really does want to kill me.' He thought, kicking Itachi square in the jaw.

Kakashi had managed to kill all of the guards by now, and was making his way toward Itachi and Sasuke. He could see that both were wounded, but they were still deteremined to finish each other off.

Itachi punched Sasuke in the gut, causing him to drop to his knees. 'This is my last chance'. He thought as he punched Itachi in the jaw and jumped up, kicking him in the face. This caused Itachi to get knocked out cold on the floor.

Kakashi walked over to Sasuke, ripping off a piece of his shirt. "Here, this will make it stop bleeding." He said as he tied his sleeve around Sasuke's cut. "Thanks." He replied.

Sakura watched as a silouette made its way over to her, and grasped her shoulders. "Sakura, try and remember me." He said with hope. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know who you are."

Sasuke couldn't believe this. This was all a dream, it had to be, all just a big nightmare. There must be some way, but what? Kakashi looked at Sasuke, catching his gaze.

"You know, I interrogated one of the guards about the drug Itachi gave her and came to a conclusion." He said as he scratched his head. "Luckily, it was the guard who had suggested it to Itachi in the first place."

"Go on, what's the cure?" Sasuke asked curiously. Kakashi's eye twinkled. "The only way to break the drug's effect is to kiss Sakura, but only if you love her deeply. That's the only way." He explained. "Do you love her, Sasuke?"

He replied with no hestitation, "I do." Sasuke then kissed her, fully on the lips, causing her eyes to deglaze and revert back to her clear emerald ones. Sakura's memories came back with a flash, her family, her friends, Hinata and Naruto. But most important, Sasuke.

She opened her eyes and saw that Sasuke was kissing her, she gladly returned the passionate kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, they stopped the kiss to catch their breath.

"Sakura, I love you." He replied with all his heart. "I love you too, Sasuke." She said, kissing him softly on the lips. Kakashi stood there, getting a little tear in his eye. "Ahhh, the power of teenage love."

**Thank you for reading and please review! Chapter Nineteen coming soon! **


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**_I don't own Naruto and never will! So please don't sue me, I'm broke!_**

**_Thank you to those who reviewed and will continue to!_**

**_Now on with the story!_**

_**A reminder, I am now in school so I won't be able to update as fast as before, sorry about that! But I will try my best!**_

**College Years**

Chapter Nineteen:

Sasuke hugged Sakura, happy that she was now safe from Itachi. Kakashi went over and introduced himself. "Pleased to meet you, Kakashi." Sakura replied. "Thank you for helping Sasuke rescue me." "It was no problem, your welcome." He said, earning him a hug from her.

Unknown to them, Itachi beagn to stir and got up, clutching his knife. He walked over to Sasuke and stabbed him in the back. "Arrrrrghhh!" He yelled, falling to his knees.

"I will kill you, foolish brother, for getting in the way of my plans." He said as he ripped the knife out of Sasuke's back. Itachi was about to make another stab when Kakashi picked up the gun, and shot him in the head.

"Finally, I got to have my revenge." He said, throwing the gun to the floor. "After all these years...." Sakura helped Sasuke get up off the floor, luckily he wasn't bleeding too much. "What do you mean 'revenge'?" He asked.

"A couple of years ago, a woman named Kurenai, was working for Itachi as his secretary. The two became an item instantly." Kakashi told them. "I was working for Itachi at the time as an assassin and became wounded severly. Kurenai helped nurse me back to health, only for us to fall in love."

Sakura and Sasuke nodded, wanting to learn more, after all, the only thing they knew about him was his name. "We secretly dated, not wanting Itachi to find out, in case he would kill us. It then became more and we eventually got married and Kurenai quit along with me." Kakashi continued. "After the wedding, we decided to go on our honeymoon to Hawaii. I left to go to the store to pick up some food to make dinner and when I came back, she was dead. Dead on the floor with Itachi hovering over her and laughing like a maniac."

Sakura gasped, shocked at what happened. "Did you try to kill him?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi nodded. "Of course, but he got away. I have been trying to track him down since. Now I have finally avenged Kurenai's death."

_The Next Day_

Today was the start of the dance competition, which Sasuke agreed to enter in with Sakura. Hinata entered with Naruto as well to do the Waltz, but they lost due to the fact that he kept on tripping and stepping on her feet. They got third place and a check for $1,000, making Naruto think about all the ramen he could buy.

Second place was Ino and Shikamaru, which surprised many people since he was so lazy to even stand up, let alone dance. They got $5,000 for doing the Tango, making Shikamaru think about how he could take a long and quite nap while Ino would be out of the house shopping.

Finally, first place went to Sasuke and Sakura, who did the Salsa, earning them $10,000, enough to pay some bills and to have the rest left over to do with whatever they want. The judges were amazed with the performance, as it was fast paced and very sexy, making them stand out above the rest.

"I can't believe we won!" Sakura cried out happily. "It was a good thing that you coregraphed it days ago and that it was easy to learn." Sasuke replied, getting into the driver's seat. They then sped off home, it was getting late and they were exhausted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of days later was Itachi' s funeral, which nearly consisted of 200 people, all mourning for his death. Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata, and even Naruto came to the funeral, despite the trouble and pain he had caused many of them. He was buried six feet under with a tombstone that said: 'Itachi Uchiha, a dear brother and a powerful boss, may he rest in peace.'

After the funeral, many of the guests stayed, even his ex-girlfriend Sora, who was waiting to get a cut out of the will. Everyone was sitting and waiting, except for Sasuke and Sakura, who didn't care if they got the money or some properties, as long as they were together. The lawyer read the will out loud:

_I, Itachi Uchiha, hearby leave many of my valuables, money, possesions and thoughts to the following people:_

_Naruto Uzumaki, my entire Ramen collection that a stupid servant bought since I loath it - stupid idiot_

_Shikamaru Nara, nothing - lazy idiot _

_Hinata Huuyga, nothing - hope you have a happy life_

_Hatake Kakashi, nothing - I hate you for marrying Kurenai but you were a great assassin _

_Ino (don't know her last name), nothing - hope you have a happy life_

_Neji Huuyga, nothing - I hate you since you never obeyed my orders - idiotic assassin_

_Rock Lee, nothing - enough said_

_Kiba (don't know his last name), nothing - you always smelt like dog shit_

_Shino (don't know his last name), nothing - crazy idiot filled with bugs_

_Tenten, nothing - hope you have a happy life_

_Sakura Haruno, all of my love, jewellery and $5 million in cash_

_Sasuke Uchiha, all the rest of my money, property, valuables, company and the Bloodpack Mafia that you don't deserve but you are still my brother_

Naruto jumped out of his seat full of joy. "Yay! I get free Ramen!" Everyone sweatdroped. "Whoohoo! I can't wait till I get to eat!"

Everyone was insulted, except for the girls and Sasuke, who was kind of shocked that his brother actually had a heart to leave him something. "I guess I never really knew him as well as I thought." He said to Sakura.

**Four Years Later....**

"I can't believe college is over already!" Sakura chirped walking toward the parking lot with Sasuke. "It passed by so fast!" He grinned. "Oh, really? For many people it drags on and on."

"Well, not for me and I get to start my new job tomorrow, right?" Sakura asked, getting into the car. Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, as personal secretary in Uchiha Corporation. Are you sure you want to be a secretary, you could always work with me and be my vice CEO."

Sakura shook her head. "Nah, I've always wanted to know how it feels to be a secretary for a huge company." "I see, well you could always change your mind." Sasuke replied, pulling into the driveway. "I might not because being your secretary, I can see you everyday at work." Sakura kissed him on the cheek.

**Thank you for reading and please review! Chapter Twenty coming soon!**

**I need help for a name for a boy and girl that Sakura gives birth to! Please email me suggestions for a boy and girl's name!**

**I think chapter 20 will be the last chapter, but I am not sure if I should create another special bonus chapter. Please tell me if I should or not! **


	20. Chapter Twenty

**_I don't own Naruto and never will! So please don't sue me, I'm broke!_**

**_Thank you to those who reviewed and will continue to!_**

**_Now on with the story!_**

_**A reminder, I am now in school so I won't be able to update as fast as before, sorry about that! But I will try my best!**_

_**Thank you to all those who suggested great names, I have decided on Ayame (Thank you, SasukeLover!) and Saichi (Thank you izumi-17!).**_

_**Sorry about the late update, my internet wouldn't work and I was so busy with my school assignments! **_

**College Years**

Chapter Twenty:

**Two Years Later...**

"Congratulations, you are the proud parents of twins." The nurse chirped, giving one to Sakura and the other to Sasuke. "A healthy boy and girl."

Sasuke looked at the baby wrapped in a pink towel, she was so beautiful. "I can't believe I'm gonna be a father." He said to Sakura, who was rocking a blue bundle. "What if I won't be a great dad?"

"Oh, you'll be a perfect dad." Sakura replied, taking his hand. "I know you will, after all, you've always wanted a family." Sasuke smiled and stroked his daughter's cheek. The baby giggled. "See, she likes you already."

"What should we name them?" Sakura asked. "How about Ayame for the girl?" Sasuke nodded as he gave her the girl. "And Saichi for the boy?" He suggested to Sakura. "I think that's a perfect name." She replied kissing him softly on the lips.

**Fifteen Years Later...**

"Mom!" A girl's voice chorused throughout the household. "Saichi won't let me use the computer!" Sasuke shook his head, drinking coffee in the kitchen with Sakura.

"Why can't they learn to share?" Sakura asked, finishing her cup and putting it into the sink. "It's like this every weekend."

A pink-headed girl ran down the stairs into the kitchen. She was the image of her mother, (except for the large forhead) but had her father's piercing onyx eyes. "Mom, it was supposed to be my turn today, and I want to talk with my friends online." Ayame pouted.

"You're saving up money, right?" Sasuke asked and she nodded. "Then buy a new computer, just for yourself." Ayame thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah. But I am still short $200 for the one I want."

"Have you been a good student this year?" Sakura asked while washing the dishes. "Yes mom, all A's" Ayame replied. "I guess then we can give you the $200 you need today." Sakura told her daughter, earning her a hug as well as Sasuke.

"Thank you so much!" Ayame exlaimed as she ran up the stairs to get her bank card, nearly bumping into Saichi on the way. "Watch where you're going!" He yelled, nearly being pushed off the stairs. Ayame just stuck her tongue out.

Saichi was well built for a boy of only 15, since Sasuke trained with him since he was 5 years old. Sasuke wanted his boy to grow up strong just like him, as he kept on telling him that he is a Uchiha. Saichi was the image of his father, (he even used to have his own fan club before he was single) but had his hair spiked and beautiful Emerald eyes sure to make any girl weak in the knees.

"Mornin'." Saichi said as he grabbed a piece of toast from the toaster and a glass of milk. "Morning son." Sasuke repiled as he began reading the newspaper. "Good morning Saichi, and what have I told you about that earing?" Sakura asked him stearnly.

"Oh, come on mom. I like it in my ear." Saichi whined. "Besides, didn't you tell me that dad used to have one too?" Sakura flinched. 'Oh, yeah. I had forgotten about that.' She sighed. "Alright, you win. Keep your earing."

Saichi smiled and headed toward the door. "Where are you going now?" Sakura asked, making him stop in his tracks. "I'm going to see my girlfriend, I'll be back at around dinner time." With that he left the house.

"Girlfriend? Since when did he have a girlfriend?" Sakura asked. Sasuke folded the newspaper and shrugged. "Both of them are growing up so fast. I remember when we were just teaching them how to walk. Well, Saichi first learned how to run, and then to walk."

Sakura sat down on Sasuke's lap, stroking his hair. "How about we go for a drive?" Sasuke suggested. "We have to drive Ayame to get her computer and later after we drop her off at her friend's house, we go for a drive?" Sakura nodded, thinking it was best to clear her head.

"You always came up with the best ideas." Sakura replied, giving her husband a kiss on the lips. "I love you." Sasuke returned the kiss. "I love you too."

Ayame returned after getting dressed to go and buy a computer to see her parents in the kitchen making out. "Oy, you two get a room."

**Thank you for reading and please review! Bonus Christmas chapter coming soon!**


	21. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I am sorry that I haven't been able to update for a while now. This is because I was working on my Christmas Omake at my school, and I won't be able to access it until I get back after the holidays. I apologize again and promise to make it up to all of you by making the chapter very long.

Thank you and Happy Holidays!


	22. Omake

_**I don't own Naruto and never will! So please don't sue me, I'm broke!**_

_**Thank you to those who reviewed and will continue to!**_

_**Now on with the story!**_

_**A reminder, I am now in school so I won't be able to update as fast as before, sorry about that! But I will try my best!**_

_**I actually typed this during my first period class since my computer is screwed up at the moment. I am sorry about the late update!**_

**College Years**

Special Christmas Chapter:

Today was a special day because it is Christmas at the Uchiha house, with the Uzumaki's as guests this year. Everything was perfect, the Christmas tree, the stockings hung on the chimney with care, all down to the mistletoe hanging in the large living room. Saichi was coming back from Tokyo, where he has gone to College, along with his fiancée, who has told Sakura and Sasuke that they will be dying to meet. Ayame is coming back to Japan from Venice, Italy, where she wanted to study in since she had always dreamed of going there.

"I hope that the girl Saichi proposed to doesn't have piercings all over her body and tattoos." No offense to the readers who have tattoos and piercings, I have nothing against that! Sasuke hoped, arranging the plates on the table, along with the forks and knives. "Get that out of your head, he knows better than that because we raised him well." Sakura scolded. "And besides, I'm sure we'll love her as much as Saichi claims." A couple of minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Sakura said as she walked to the front door and opened it. "Hello mother, it's been a long time." Saichi said, carrying five boxes wrapped with shiny Christmas paper. His fiancée, Sakura thought, was also carrying some presents in her arms, but her face was shielded. "Yes, please come in." Sakura said.

After some hugs and hello's, the Christmas tree was surrounded with presents galore and the aroma of chicken engulfed the whole house. The Uzumaki's were late, again, and called saying that they had gotten car trouble because Naruto forgot to fill the car up with gas, sadly, yet again. Hinata sighed and told Sakura to carry on without them if possible, since the chicken must be eaten warm. Sakura said that she would keep the chicken warm for them until they arrived. Hinata and Naruto hadn't seen them since when Saichi was 4, since they moved from place to place for business.

"So, Saichi, you didn't introduce your fiancée yet." Sasuke replied, mentally noting that she would be part of the family soon. "I-" Saichi was cut off by the woman's eyes. He nodded. "I am sorry I didn't give you my name sooner." She bowed her head to Sasuke and Sakura. "My name is Mai."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Sakura said shaking her hand, followed by Sasuke. "Yes, it's great that you will be part of the family." He replied. Mai smiled as a sign of gratefulness. She was about less then a head shorter than Saichi, who was 6'4, had beautiful wavy blond hair and crystal-like blue eyes with a slim figure.

Sasuke was impressed by this woman, along with Sakura, since she was polite and had no piercings on her body or tattoos. If he didn't know better, he would think she came from a very distinguished wealthy family.

"I was wondering if I could please freshen up?" Mai politely asked, earning a nod from Sakura, who went to check up on the dinner.

Sasuke was curious and decided to ask. "Could you tell me what Mai's last name is?" Saichi jumped at the question, since his father really didn't ask simple questions like this. "Her full name is Mai -" He was cut off by the door bell. "I'll get it."

Saichi opened the door and saw a blond haired man with what appeared to be whiskers on his face and a black haired woman with white eyes. They looked really friendly and polite. "Konnichiwa, is that you Saichi?" The man asked. Saichi nodded but was confused as to how the man knew him but he let them in.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember you, let alone know you." "It's me Naruto, I guess you really don't remember me." Naruto said, taking his coat off and putting it on the coat rack along with the woman. "And this is my wife Hinata, I believe the last time I saw you was when you were…..ummm….how old are you?"

"I'm 25." Saichi replied. "I guess then when you…..were 4 years old." Naruto explained. They headed into the living room after when everyone had introduced themselves and were chatting away.

"So, anything new since the last time I had spoken with you?" Sakura asked Hinata. She nodded.

"I actually had a daughter a couple of years after we had moved to Kyoto. It's too bad that she couldn't have dinner with us this year." Hinata said, taking a sip of eggnog. "How come?" Sakura asked.

"Well, she's actually going to get married soon to her fiancé, who we haven't met yet by the way, but she says that he's a really nice guy who really care for her." She explained. "Right after Christmas, she said that she'll bring him over to our house to meet him."

"How old is your daughter?" Sakura asked curiously. "She is 21 years old, and going to Konoha College to get a degree in Science." Hinata explained. "How about your son?"

Saichi walks into the living room where his mom and Hinata were having a conversation. It continued that Saichi was 25, and also going to Konoha College to be a Scientist as well, since he had always wanted to be one ever since he could remember. At this time, Mai had finished refreshing herself up in the bathroom and was making her way down the stairs.

"Could you happen to tell me what your daughter's name is?" Sakura asked. "Since when I met her I could just call her by her name." Hinata nodded. "Her name is Uzumaki -" She stopped as she saw Mai coming down the stairs. "M-Mai?" She asked.

Mai looked and saw her mother standing there with Saichi's mom. "Mom, I didn't know that you knew the Uchiha's or that you and dad were coming to Tokyo." Hinata smiled at Mai. "Your father and I had moved here a couple of weeks ago, and we do know the Uchiha's, they are one of our closest friends."

"I guess then that Saichi is your fiancé, am I right?" Hinata asked. Mai nodded. "I should have told you his name, then maybe you would have know who he was and spent Christmas together." She said sadly.

"It's alright, the good thing is that we get to spend the holidays as one big family!" Naruto exclaimed aloud from behind Sasuke, nearly making him spill eggnog on the carpet.

The Christmas dinner went quite splendidly with everyone chatting away about gifts and family when they decided to share funny Christmas stories.

"Remember when we lived on Blue Spring Drive in that apartment? That Christmas was so hilarious!" Hinata exclaimed. Naruto however began to turn red with embarrassment.

"I remember it like it was yesterday, I had to work late on Christmas Eve but promised to be home before dinner, leaving Naruto to cook the chicken that just had to be put in the oven and carefully watched over." Hinata began to tell.

"But, Naruto decided to watch some T.V. and completely forgot about the chicken, until it was too late." Everyone began chuckling under their breaths.

"I came home just as Naruto told me to sit down at the dinning table and I saw that there was no chicken on the table. So I asked him and he gave us each a bowl of ramen, saying that there was an accident with the chicken. We ate chicken-flavored ramen for Christmas." Hianta finished.

Sasuke was curious and asked, "what happened to the chicken?" Hinata looked and him and decided to say.

"This is what Naruto told me: The chicken was on fire so he used a fire extinguisher, which made it worse. Finally the fire was put out and no dinner for Christmas. Naruto opened the window to let the smell of the fire air out and decided to throw the chicken in the garbage since it wasn't edible. He picked it up straight out of the hot oven without mittens and it was too hot for him. It was so hot he threw it out the window in a panic because he almost burned his hands." Hinata explained.

"What's so funny about that?" Saichi asked. Hinata smiled at him. "Well, when he threw the chicken out the window, he broke the front window of Neji's new car." The entire living room started howling with laughter at Naruto's clumsiness and stupidity, especially Sasuke.

"Oh, I wouldn't be laughing Sasuke, especially what happened when Saichi was in grade 5." Sakura replied, instantly wiping the smile off his face. "No, don't tell them what happened, please Sakura?" Sakura just ignored him.

"It happened when Saichi was in grade 5, and it was on December 23. We had just bought a new satellite but didn't pay for the installation because Sasuke said he 'could do it himself'." Sakura began, earning glances from Sasuke of mercy. She ignored him.

"Anyway, Sasuke was up on the roof for four hours trying to install the four satellites so we could have channels from ever direction, North, East, South and West. He managed to install three and was working on the fourth one while I was inside making dinner. I went to use the bathroom and all of a sudden Sasuke fell through the roof and right into our bath tub, making a hole the size of a van in the bathroom ceiling."

Everyone just stopped breathing at that moment and glanced at Sasuke as if he was wearing a clown outfit and then laughter erupted throughout the house.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! You're an idiot Sasuke!" Naruto hollered rolling on the floor, knocking his forehead on the leg of the table in the meantime, now with a red imprint on his forehead. Sasuke just shook his head. "Not any bigger than you are that's for sure."

After the stories, it was time for the Uzumaki's to go back home with Mai, but not before she had something to say. "Thank you for the Christmas dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, it was wonderful. Thank you as well for excepting me into your family even though you had barely met me." Sakura gave her a hug and Mai gave Sasuke a hug as well, surprising him since many people didn't give him hugs, but he was happy all the same.

"Oh, and before I go home" Mai continued. "I just wish to tell you Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, especially you too Saichi……" He stood up holding her hand and finished her sentence for her. "……..that we're going to have a baby!"

**THE END **

**I am so sorry for the late update since I had 1 exam and 3 summative that I needed to study for. I hoped you liked my story and if you do, I will be glad to continue writing more fics! **


End file.
